Sonic Dimension
by Rush the cat
Summary: After returning to his world. Sonic,Blaze and the others soon encounter a group of beings who are seeking the chaos emeralds. will Sonic and the others learn the reason why these beings are collecting the emeralds? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**Above the earth, hover a cloak figure. The unknown person took out a small device and turn it on. A screen appears in front of the cloak person and a other cloak figure appears. "…so you finally made there Shock. How many emeralds do you sense on that blue world?". "I can feel seven emeralds and a master emeralds as well". "…good. When our master returns he will be proud of us on our process of collecting the emeralds…I will be sending you some help in finding the emeralds". "I understand sir. Shock wave out". Shock turn off the device and flew to the earth. **

**Meanwhile above a planet in a different dimension, a other cloak figure with seven emeralds watch as the planet grew black and blew up. The figure started to laugh. "I love fireworks!". just then his device hover in front of him and the figure from before appear on the screen. "Crush are you done with your mission?". "…yeah. What do you want now Blade?". "I need you to go and help Shock wave collect the emeralds". "…can I blew the planet after we're done?". just then the screen spit in two and a female figure appear. "you sure love fireworks Crush". "…Aim?". "hey Crush. I'm going to help you and Shock on this mission". just then three screen appear but had "voice only" on them. "hey don't forget about us Aim!" spoke a female figure. "how can I Gaia?". soon everyone started to talk in till Blade yelled at them. "shut up! Look we're coming to that dimension soon. Son hurry up and help Shock!". Crush turn off the device and spoke. "okay…god". just then Crush summon the emeralds to Blade and then open a wormhole. "…can't wait to see some more fireworks!". Crush flew into the wormhole and as he went though the hole he could see a Cat waiting for him. "hey! Aim!". "…finally! Lets go!". as the two figure exited the wormhole they flew to the blue world. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, i don't own Sonic...just the video games/DVDs

Sonic Dimension

Chapter 1 Home Sweet Home!

A big flash and three figures appears and fell into a forest. A orange female raccoon got up and blush herself off. "…next time I'm taking the stairs, right mates?…guys?". the raccoon look around the area but didn't saw her friends. "where is everyone?". meanwhile a blue male hedgehog woke up and rub his head. "…man what a trip?…huh?". the hedgehog could see a purple female cat on him. "…Blaze? Hey wake up?". Blaze woke up and could see she was so close to the hedgehogs…will you know what I mean. she quickly turn red and got up. "…I'm sorry Sonic!". Sonic got up and smile. "its okay Blaze. Man its sure great to be back home!". suddenly Blaze walk away from Sonic. "hey, where are you going?". Blaze stop and turn to Sonic. "what else. I'm going to search for Naga". "…but we need to look for Marine and the others". "Marine is always missing. She'll be fine. Zell and the others can protect themselves. They will be fine". Sonic was about to speak till something jump on his head. It was Marine. "found ya guys!". "hey! Get off!" yelled Sonic as he tried to get Marine off but she was on like glue. Suddenly, Sonic ran in a circle as fast as he can, hoping Marine will get off but to Sonic surprise, she was enjoying it. Just then, Sonic stop and fell to ground. Sonic and Marine was dizzy which made Blaze sigh. "…okay we found Marine. Lets…". Blaze stop speaking as Sonic grab her hand, which made her blush slightly. "S-Sonic?". "…before we look for Naga, let me check on Tails first. I bet the little dude is worry sick, since I disappear in front of him". Blaze look away and spoke. "…fine". then Blaze blush bright red as Sonic kiss her on the cheek. "thanks Blaze!". "…sure" whisper Blaze as she smile. Marine started to make some kissing noises, which made them both blush. Suddenly Sonic grab Marine arm and held on tight on Blaze's hand and took off as the wind. As Sonic pass though the forest name Leaf Storm, he could hear Blaze screaming. "SONIC! SLOW DOWN!". Sonic turn his head and smile. "slow down! Me? Blazes, did you forget who you talking to?". While Marine was enjoying the ride.

Meanwhile at Tails workshop, we find Tails outside tuning up Sonic old red plane. The very first tornado. "…I can't believe Sonic let the plane go down hill like this!". suddenly, Tails thought back when him and Sonic use the first tornado to reach Eggman airship and when he saved Sonic when he recover the master emerald from the death egg. "…we sure had great times in this old plane…". Tails wipe away sweat from his face and open his tool box and took out a Chaos soda and drank it. "man that's chaos good!'. Tails started to laugh. "I can't believe I just quoted Sonic from his TV ad…huh?". just then Tails could hear someone screaming. "what's going on?". Suddenly Tails saw something running toward to his shop. "…can it be!". the object came to a stop which made a huge dirt storm. As Tails could see again, he could see Sonic standing in front of him. "hey little bro!". "…Sonic!". Tails hug Sonic and cry. "what happen to you!". "…it's a long story but here the short and fast story, Blaze needed my help in her world and now we're after Naga who came into our world again". Tails let go of Sonic. "we?". Just then Tails could see Marine and Blaze behind Sonic. "long time no see, guys! How you been?". "I'm been fine mate!" Tails turn to Blaze but could see she was a little green. "are you okay Blaze?". "…I'm…fin-…". Just then Blaze ran behind Tails house. Everyone could hear …well you know. Blaze return and was normal. "…sorry about your flower bed…". Tails walk up to Blaze and smile. "…I know how you feel…". Tails grab a hose and turn to everyone. "go inside and make yourself at home". Blaze was about to say no but Sonic and Marine push her into the house. Tails walk up to his flower bed. "…its also on the wall…great…". inside Tails house, Blaze walk up to a wall and lean on it and watch Marine head to Tails work room and close the door behind her. Blaze turn and saw Sonic watching tv. She could see a green hawk racing on a hover board on the tv. "so this world has extreme gear too…". suddenly, she heard Sonic voice on the tv. It was a ad starting Sonic. "if you want to be fast like me! Then you better buy some Chaos Soda!". Sonic drank the soda and suddenly two sexy white female cats in very revealing swimsuits hug Sonic. "you can even get the girls! Right ladies!". "right Sonic!". Sonic drank the soda again and spoke again. "that's Chaos good!". then the girls kiss Sonic on the cheeks and spoke to the camera. "what are you waiting for? Go out and get some now!". As the ad finish, Sonic started to feel hot. "…man feels like a oven in here…". Sonic turn to Blaze and could see flames around her. "…oh crap! I forgot she was here!" thought Sonic as he slowly step back from her. "…calm down Blaze! I needed a sponsor for the up coming World Grand Prix! Those girls meant nothing! They're not even hot!". Blaze calm down and walk over to Sonic and push him to the floor and kiss him. As she broke the kiss, she whisper into Sonic ear. "…Sonic close your eyes!". Sonic close his eyes and soon felt Blaze tail near his lower part. Sonic was getting scared. "…we're going to do it?" whisper Sonic to Blaze. Suddenly Blaze slap Sonic on the face. "…got ya!" laugh Blaze. Sonic rub his cheek and was a little mad. Just then a loud bang was heard in Tails work room and Marine came out and was cover in oil. Marine notice Sonic and Blaze on floor and she could see Blaze tail near Sonic lower part. None of them spoke for a second in till Marine finally broke the awkward silent. "…I didn't see anything, if you guys didn't see anything?". "saw what?" said Sonic and Blaze. Marine ran up stairs as Blaze and Sonic got up from the floor and watch the tv again. Just then Tails walk in and sat in his chair and saw Sonic ad on the tv. "oh hey! Sonic look! Its your tv spot! Man those girls are hot!…hey didn't you got their phone numbers?". Suddenly Sonic step away from Blaze as she gave him a death stare. "…what! No! I didn't ask for their number!". "what? You did! Here look!". Tails spin around on his chair to his desk and took out Sonic blue phone. "…lets see…my number…Shadows…shades…Jets…here!". Tails handed the phone to Sonic but Blaze took it and erase the numbers and threw the phone at Sonic face. "Sonic! Hey what's your problem Blaze?" ask Tails as he help Sonic up. Blaze said nothing and headed outside. "…why is she so mad?". "well bud…Blaze and I are…well going out" said Sonic as he rub his forehead. "…what! So you finally ask her out!". suddenly Tails realize what he done. "…oh…sorry Sonic. I didn't know". Sonic got up and took his phone and headed outside. "…its okay little bro". As Tails watch Sonic leave, he saw smoke coming from his work room. Tails open the door and saw his machine all on fire. "MARINE!". outside Sonic saw Blaze on the roof and was watching the sea. Sonic jump on the roof and sat next to her. "…Blaze I'm sorry…". Blaze turn away and said nothing. "…look you don't know the full story. See after the shooting of the ad, I was dare by Jet to get their numbers. I just forgot to erase them. Please don't be mad". Blaze said nothing which made Sonic sigh. I few minutes pass and soon Sonic saw Tails chasing Marine around the house. "…well I better find out what happen". Sonic look over to Blaze who was still not looking at him and sigh again and jump off the roof. Blaze turn around and saw that Sonic left his phone behind. Blaze pick up the phone and scan though it. Blaze saw pictures of Sonic and his friends. Some she met before but others she never saw before. Then Blaze scan though Sonic friends numbers. Then something caught her eye. Sonic place the friends he likes the most in the top while friends he somewhat likes in the bottom. It was no surprise when Amy number was at the end. Suddenly something surprise her. Her name was at the very top. Right before Tails. "…Sonic". Blaze took out her phone which had a image of fire on it and look up her number and put her number in Sonic phone since it only had her name but no number. Then she added Sonic number into her phone. Blaze look down and saw Sonic talking to Marine and Tails. "…I forgive you Sonic".

Meanwhile a green hedgehog falls from a wormhole and lands in a jungle. "…Marine your going to pay…". Zell got up from the ground and look around the area. "…this is bad. This isn't the place we saw in the wormhole. Where am I?". Zell jump on top of a very tall tree and couldn't believe what he sees. "…this can't be right…this island…is flying?". Zell jump back down and started to run though the jungle and reach a area with huge red mushrooms. "a forest?". Zell notice a switch on a stone wall and push down. Suddenly he was toss in the air and landed on a blue mushroom and bounce off it and fell on his butt. "…great…this floating island has traps…I need to be careful from this point!". Zell got up and ran across the forest but his eyes was looking on his left side. "…there someone following me…but I can't see them…their stealth tech is outstanding! I better keep my guard up…right now that person is just spying on me but…" thought Zell. Soon Zell enter a land with destroy ruins. The person in stealth, stop on the hill and watch as Zell enter the land. "…he knows I'm following him" whisper the person with a deep voice. The person kept following after Zell.

At that moment, Mia landed on a beach and became stuck in the sand. Suddenly a little girl notice Mia and watch her get out of the sand. "…good thing I landed on a beach". Mia look around and notice Zell and the others wasn't with her. "great we've got spit up…well I better find them!". Mia got up from the sand and ran off near a hotel. "…first a blue hedgehog and now a light blue wolf…man, I need to stop coming here…" said the little girl as she walk away. Mia stop by a bus stop and check the map. "…lets see…I'm in Station square…". Mia look around and saw a subway station. "well its no reason for me to stay here…Sonic said Tails place was near…crap I should have listen what he said…well too bad". Mia enter the station and was about to enter the train, in till a guard stop her. "sorry, you need to pay". the guard pointed at a sign which reads: ten rings. "…rings, hold on!". Mia check her pockets but realize she was broke. "…crap, I didn't cash my paycheck…" thought Mia. The guard push her away as he realize she was broke. Mia exited the station and sat on a bench. Mia realize people was staring at her. "what? you never saw a wolf before?". people kept walking but still talking. Mia started to think about Zell. "I hope he's okay". "hey! Are you okay?". Mia look up and saw a pink female hedgehog in a red dress looking at her. "…yeah". the pink hedgehog sat next to Mia and started to check out her out. "…can I ask a question?". "…yeah sure?". "why are you wearing that armor?". "huh? Oh I'm a knight". "…I see. Why are you sad anyway?". "I got separate from my friends…". "…oh. Maybe I can help. My name is Amy Rose". "hi. My name is Mia. Mia the wolf". "nice to meet you Mia. Do you have a picture or something of your friends?". "…well I have a picture of Zell". Mia handed the picture to Amy. The picture had Mia hugging Zell who was trying to eat a sandwich. Suddenly Amy smile at Mia. "…is he your boyfriend?". "w-what!" said Mia as she blush. Amy grab Mia hand and took her to a small clothing store. "…where are we going Amy?". "I'm taking you to get better clothes!". "clothes? " said Mia as she and Amy enter the store. A female dog walk up to Amy and Mia and smile. "how can I help?". "we need some new gigs for my friend here". the women was surprise to see Mia in brown armor. "…I see what we have in stock miss". as the women left to the back room Amy drop her bag she was carrying. Mia saw something blue and shiny before Amy push her into the dressing room. "Amy wait! I don't have rings to pay for the clothes!". "its okay! I'll pay for them! Now here!" said Amy as she gave Mia some clothes that the women brought to them. Unaware to Amy or Mia a figure was watching from a roof. The cloak figure took off his hood to reveal he was a black hawk. "…Blade do you hear me? This is Lock. I found one" said Lock to his radio head set. "…copy that. After you get it, meet up with the others". "copy. Lock out".

Meanwhile Maiev fells into a small pool of water. As she gets out, she realize it was a oasis. "…crap". Maiev founds herself in what it seems like a endless desert.

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2 Chaos in the Sands and sky!_

_Maiev was walking across the unforgivable hot desert in till she stop and drank some water. "…feels like I'm being cook alive…" said Maiev as she wipe away her sweat from her face. Suddenly she saw a tree in the distant. "…finally some shade". Maiev sat under the shade and felt cool. "…much better". a half hour later and Maiev got up and look up the tree and saw some fruit. "thank god! Some food!". Maiev climb the tree and got the fruits and ate it while still on the tree. Suddenly Maiev saw a pyramid not to far away. "…maybe there some people there?". Maiev jump down and walk her way to the pyramid. When she finally arrive she saw no one there, just ruins. "…telling by the ruins, no one been here for years…". Maiev enter one of the ruins and saw a old stone painting. The painting shows a fat man with a green emerald in its hand, fighting against a yellow hedgehog. "…that green emerald…". suddenly the ground started to shake. Maiev ran out of the ruins and watch it collapse. "that was close". just then the earthquake return and something rose from the sand. First it was a rock, then the rock had arms and legs. "a rock monster?" said Maiev as she took out her staff. Then a small rock landed on top of the rock body and eyes appears on it. Maiev notice something on the rock monster head. Something shiny and maybe grey or white. The monster swing its arm at Maiev but it miss as she did a back flip. Maiev ran up to the monster and slam her staff into monster leg and crack it. Maiev pulled back as the monster tried to smash her. Maiev started attack the crack spot with her staff but she was having a hard time as the monster kept recovering its wounds. "this isn't working! I need to find a better way to do more damage to it!". then Maiev had a idea. She search in her bag and found some seeds and threw it into the crack. "…hope this works!". suddenly the rock monster stop moving and scream in pain as a tree branch pop out of its mouth. Soon the monster body was destroy as the tree grew larger in size and then vanish. Maiev walk up to the monster and kick a rock. "…dead…huh?". Maiev notices the shiny thing from before in the sand. As she pick it up, she realize it was a emerald. "…a sol emerald?…no…its shape differently…wait what did Sonic said before?…oh right he said that his world has it own set of emeralds called chaos". unaware to Maiev, behind her the sand was rising and forming into a spear. The spear went flying at her but she block it with her staff. "good try! Show your self!". soon the sand in front of Maiev rise and form into a brown female echidna. "…you have great reflex!". "who are you?". "my name is Gaia. Gaia the echidna. Now who are you?". "my name is Maiev. Maiev the wolf!". suddenly Gaia laugh for a few seconds and spoke. "I'm so sorry. I'll shouldn't ask your name. I'll never remember my victims names…". just then the sand rose around Maiev. "…now die!". the sand form a prison and spikes form on the walls and crush Maiev. Gaia rose her hand and the sand brought the grey chaos emerald to her. "…one down and six to go". just then Maiev staff came shooting out of the sand and stab Gaia in the head. Soon the sand prison fell apart to reveal Maiev still alive as she summon a barrier around herself. "I might not look like it but I can hold my own!". suddenly Gaia smile and pull out Maiev staff from her forehead and threw it to Maiev. "…this might be fun!". Gaia rose her hands and wave of sand rose from the ground and came crashing down on Maiev. Maiev slam her staff into the ground and a flat rock carried her above the wave of sand. "nice trick but can you top this!". Gaia started to spin and soon a tornado of sand shoot into the air. Maiev could see Gaia in the center. Soon rain of arrows made of sand pop out of the tornado. Maiev was dodging each attack while trying to reach the top of the tornado. As she finally reach the top, she dive in and swing her staff at Gaia. Gaia head spin and heard a cracking noise. "got ya!" yelled Maiev. Just then Gaia fix her head and her right arm form into a blade of sand and cut Maiev. Maiev fell to the ground and roll out of the way as Gaia slam her blade arm into the ground. Maiev threw paper bombs at Gaia and blew her up. Only half of Gaia body was left but again her body reform. "every time she recover her wounds…wait!". "I see you finally realize it now. As long there sand in the area, I will never die!". "…there no way to win then…I can't even run for it. I use too much of my energy…" thought Maiev. Just then a spike tail rose from the sand stab Maiev in the shoulder. Suddenly everything became burry for Maiev. "…poison!". "yeah. This poison won't kill you right away. You will suffer till you die. Farewell wolf girl". Gaia slowly melted into sand. "wait! Why do you want the chaos emeralds?". "…to fulfill our master wish…". Gaia was gone but Maiev could still hear her voice as it echo though Maiev mind. "…to be god of all dimensions". Maiev crawl her way though the desert and finally found a small cave. She lay near a pool of water and place some green dust in the water which made it glow. Maiev drank it and her vision slowly return but she still felt sick. "…this poison…its very advance…I don't think my cure will stop it…". Maiev rose her hand and place it on her shoulder. her hand started to glow white. Soon her wound started to heal. "…at least I can still heal my wounds…". finally Maiev wounds was fully heal. "…I wonder what the others are doing?". _

_Meanwhile Zell was still moving though the ruins in till he found himself near a edge of a desert. "…a desert on a island? This place is weird?". just then Zell spotted a cave near him. "…a cave. Well its better than going through a desert". Zell enter the cave and few miles down, he could feel heat coming down from the cave. Suddenly the ground under him collapse but he was able to threw a grappling hook into the cave wall. "…that was close…" said Zell as he saw lava in the bottom of the hole. As Zell got back up from the hole, he could see a red light farther down the cave. As Zell finally made it to the end of the cave, he saw that the red light was a red emerald. "…is this the chaos emerald that Sonic talk about?". "Sonic? You know him?". suddenly a echidna in black armor appear in front of Zell. "…so you finally reveal your self to me". the black armor echidna rose her arm and a blade shot out of her wrist and pointed at Zell. "Answer my question!". "…yeah I know him. He's Blaze boyfriend". "who's this Blaze?". "…she the queen of my world. The ruler of Solar". the armor figure lower her blade and took off her gear as the figure press a button on her neck. Zell became shock to see the deep voice guy to be a girl. "…your armor can change your voice…". "yeah. The name is Shade. Who are you?". "…the name is Zell". Shade walk around Zell and check him out. "your train in the stealth…like me right?". "…yeah". "so that's explains how quick you sense me back at Mushroom hill…". suddenly Shade grab Zell and flip him over and stab him in the heart. "…nice trick". just then puff of smoke cover Zell body and reveal a rock in his place. "hey show your self for real" shouted Shade as she put away her blade. Zell step forward from the shadows and smile. "…how did you know?". Shade walk over to a rock and sat on it. "back at the ruins. that's when you use your shadow clone. After that, you was the one who was spying". Zell sat across Shade and toss the emerald into the air. "…I see. What about the other spy?". Shade smile. "…you notice too. Well he's here now". suddenly Zell and Shade was stab by a lance made of lava. A teal wolf appear out of the lance made of lava. "too bad both of you are too slow". the wolf grab the emerald but was surprise to see it turn into a normal rock. Zell and Shade bodies turn into rocks. Then ninja stars was toss at the wolf but he block it with the lava but unknown to him Shade was right behind him and stab him with her blade. "…you're the one who's slow!". the wolf smile and melt back into lava. Shade jump into the air as lava cover the the ground. Pillar of lava shot out at Shade but she didn't had time to dodge it. "got ya girl!". suddenly Zell appear next to Shade and grab her arm and toss her out of the way of the pillar of lava. Zell body was consume by the lava. The wolf laugh but soon stop as Zell body turn to rocks again. "…again!". Suddenly a huge throwing star was toss over to Shade. As she caught it, she smile. "hey loser! Catch!". Shade threw the star but the wolf dodge it. "you have to do better than that!". "o really…" said Shade as she smile. Suddenly the star form into Zell and he threw paper bombs at the wolf. "…what about this?" smile Zell as he finish Shade sentence. Soon the lava disappear. "nice move Zell". Zell got up from the ground and smile. "thanks but its not over…". at that moment the wolf appear in front of them. "…impressing! I misjudge you two…my name is Burn. Burn the wolf". suddenly the cave started to shake. Soon river of lava was behind Burn. "…farewell". the lava was release and Zell and Shade ran for it. "…there no way we can out run it!" shouted Zell. Just then Shade threw a knife at a wall and a tunnel appear on the wall. "this way Zell!". Zell follow Shade into the tunnel and to his surprise, he was force into ball mode and travel the pipe like tunnel in till him and shade pop out in a other cave. "…that was close" spoke Zell has he check his burn cloak. Back at the first cave, Burn was cursing under his breath as Zell escape with the red chaos emerald. "…Blade is going to kill me!". All of a sudden sand form into Gaia. "hey Burn, did you get the emerald?". "…oh Gaia…well no…". Gaia laugh for a few seconds and calm down. "Blade is going to be mad…well nice knowing you!". Gaia became sand again and vanish between some cracks in the wall as Burn watch. "…I need to find that Zell person". meanwhile Zell and Shade was walking down the cave in till they spotted someone. It was Maiev. Zell quickly ran up to her and he could feel a fever on her body. "Maiev! who did this to you?". "…a weird women…she has power over the sand…she…poison me…". Shade walk up to her and took out a scanner and could see Maiev body is badly poison. "we need to heal her". "…its no good…this…poison is too strong to cure…". Shade help Zell to put Maiev on his back. "there is a cure. We need to bring her to the master emerald". "…master emerald…that does explain how this island is floating in the sky". As Shade and Zell ran near the exit of the cave, Shade press a button on her belt and a hovercraft appear outside. As Zell put Maiev into the craft, she whisper into his ear. "…we need to find Sonic…someone after the chaos emeralds…they got one…if they find them all…every world is doom…". suddenly Maiev pass out. Zell hop into the craft with Shade and took off to the master emerald shrine. Zell took out the red emerald and stare at it. "…who are these people?"._

_End of chapter 2_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Shock Battle

"…that's weird alright" said Sonic as he watch Tails checking his computer. Suddenly Blaze and Marine enter the living room after cleaning up Marines little mess in Tails workshop. "what's weird mates?". "…huh oh well you see, the last few hours my scanner which tracks the chaos emeralds energy is picking seven more energy like it". Blaze walk up to Tail and show him the sol emeralds. "are you sure its not the sol emeralds, Tails?". "well I thought about it at first but look…". everyone look at the computer screen and could see the unknown energy signals scatter across the map while eight energy signals was flashing on Tails home. "…I see but why is there a eight signal here?" ask Blaze. Tails got up and walk over to a safe and open it and showed everyone the yellow chaos emerald. "I found it near Green Hill a few days ago" said Tails as he toss it over to Sonic who nearly drop it. Suddenly Tails notice two of the unknown signals was moving with two chaos signals. "…they're moving? Huh?". Tails notice one of them was heading to Cream house. "…that's right! Cream told me she found the purple emerald a week ago and was keeping it as a good luck charm!". "then we should head to Cream place fast! Who ever has these unknown emeralds might be hostel" said Blaze. Tails got out of his chair and ran into the hanger with everyone right behind him. "okay we should take the Cyclone!". Tails jump into the blue airplane and started it. "hey mate! We have a problem! There's only one extra seat!". "huh? Who right…since only Sonic rides with me, I didn't build more seats". Sonic turn and saw a outline of a plane cover with a sheet. "hey, Blaze and I will take the Tornado". "good idea Sonic. Marine jump in!". Marine got in her seat and the Cyclone took off. Sonic pulled the sheet off the Tornado and Blaze was surprise to see a old looking plane. "…will she even fly Sonic?". "of course she will! She never let me down before!" smile Sonic as he knock on the hull, suddenly something fell out of the bottom of the plane. "…but Sonic…". Sonic kick the part away and jump into the driving seat. "don't worry. Now hop in". Sonic started the engine when Blaze jump in. soon smoke came out the engine for a few seconds and vanish. "okay! Lets go!". the plane drove down the airstrip but didn't flew as it fell to the ocean. "SONIC!" yelled Blaze as she hold on to her seat. Suddenly the plane went up and follow its younger brother. "what I told ya! She can still fly!" said Sonic as he gave Blaze the thumbs up. Suddenly Blaze punch Sonic in the head. "we almost died!". suddenly Tails voice was heard on Sonic radio system. "are you guys okay? Over". Sonic pick up the speaker and spoke back. "roger. We're fine Tails. The old girl still got it!". a few seconds pass and Sonic answer again. "hey bud are you still there?". "Sonic, you need to say over when your done….over". "…say what again?". "over! Over". "over what? I don't see anything?". Sonic could hear Tails sighing. "…never mind Sonic…anyway I just pick up two chaos emeralds and two unknown energy signals on Angel island". "…hmmm I know Knuckles and Shade can hold their own but…". "should we spit up then mate?" ask Marine as she join the talk. "…she is right Sonic. Marine and I will head to Angel island…". "…and Blaze and I will head to Creams place" finish Sonic. "be careful you guys!" said Blaze as she spoke into the speaker. "you too guys! Later!". Tails put away the speaker and press a button on the control panel and the Cyclone form into the X-Cyclone and took off in great speed. 'wow! Hey Sonic?". "yeah Blaze?". "can this plane go any faster like Tails plane just now?". "sure!". Sonic press a red button and a rocket booster appear under the plane and made the plane go slightly faster. "well Blaze?". Blaze sat back and sigh. "…worst trip ever!".

Meanwhile at Cream house, a figure in black landed outside the house and took off his hood to reveal a white hedgehog with red lines on his quills. The hedgehog rose his hand and was about to do something in till he heard a little girl laughing inside. He walk over to the window and saw a light orange rabbit with a some kind of animal, talking to a older rabbit which was the little girls mother. Suddenly the hedgehog saw a purple emerald on the table. "…the emerald…but I can't hurt a little girl". suddenly a small device hover into the air and a screen with "sound only" appear. "Shockwave report in". "what is it Blade?". "did you got the emeralds yet?". "…just the dark blue one from that bat girl…I found the purple one but…". '…but?". "…a little girl has it…" said Shock as he return watching the family in the window. "so what? Kill them and get the emerald!". "…copy Blade. Shock out". Shock got up from the window and walk up to the door and rose his hand. Soon screams was heard as Shock thought back to his past. "…I can't…". suddenly Cream and Vanilla heard a knock at the door. As Vanilla open the door and could see a hedgehog wearing a black cloak. "may I help you sir?". suddenly Shock push Vanilla to the floor and walk in. "…give me the emerald!". Cream grab the emerald and ran to her mom side while cheese jump in front of them to protect them from the hedgehog. "…I said give me the emerald!". "No! this emerald is the only thing that reminds me of Blaze! You can't have it!". Shock rose his hand to a wall and destroy it with a shock wave. Shock saw the fear in their eyes. "…this feeling…" thought Shock as he grab his chest and a white glow appear. "….please I don't want to hurt you or your mother. I'll ask-". suddenly Shock felt something heading his way. He ran outside and search the skies. "its around here!…wait there's seven more…but their different…huh?". suddenly Shock saw a red airplane and someone jumping out of it and fire cover the jumper. Shock jump out of the way and saw a female purple cat kneeing as the smoke clear. "Blaze!" cried Cream as she hug Blaze. "…Cream! Long time, no see!". "…I can sense the seven emeralds within her…". Shock rose his hand and shot out a shock wave at them but suddenly a blue tornado block the wave. "huh? Where did that tornado came from?" said Shock as he lower his hand. "from me!". Shock look up to the house roof and saw a blue hedgehog sitting there and smiling. "…a blue hedgehog…can it be?" thought Shock. "hey you up there! Is your name Sonic?". "well you heard of me! Yeah! I'm the fastest thing alive!". suddenly Shock fire a wave of grey light at Sonic but he was able it dodge it and did the finger thing from the old days. "hey pal you better cool down! Someone is going to get hurt here…". suddenly a fireball hit Shock and send him into the forest. "…and that person is you!" finish Blaze. Sonic jump down and help Vanilla from the floor. "are you guys okay?". "yes Sonic but our home isn't" spoke Vanilla as she saw the huge hole in the roof and wall. Blaze knee down to Cream and smile. "don't be scare Cream. I'm here now!". "I'm not scare now Blaze! You kept your promise!". "…promise?". "yeah! Remember? Sonic told me you will return someday". Blaze look over to Sonic, who was looking the other way. "…yeah I remember now". suddenly Shock jump out of the forest and hover in the air. "…so that bat girl was right…he's fast!" thought Shock. Sonic turn to Vanilla and Cream. "you two stay here! We're going to bring this guy down!". Cream threw the emerald at Sonic and caught it. "Sonic you better hold on to it! He's after it" shouted Cream as she ran over to her mother. "right!". Sonic grab Blaze hand as she burst hover into the air. Soon Sonic and Blaze was face to face with Shock. Shock made the first move as he shot out a beam of grey light at them. Blaze was able to dodge it and toss Sonic at Shock. Sonic went into ball mode and slam into Shock. Shock quickly recover and grab Sonic who was still in ball mode and kick him into the air. Sonic got out of ball mode and shot his Sonic Wind at him. At that moment, Blaze summon a pillar of flames under Shock. Both attack hit their mark. "…did we get him?" ask Sonic as Blaze caught him. Suddenly a after image came rushing out of the smoke and grab on Blaze and became a shock wave. The forces of the attack sent Blaze and Sonic to the forest below. Sonic grab Blaze and landed on a tree branch. "Blaze! Are you okay?". Blaze got up and rub her head. "…I'm fine Sonic". suddenly a other after image appear in front of them and blew up into a shock wave. Lucky Sonic and Blaze got away from the attack as they ran through the forest. Suddenly they came to a stop and saw hundreds of after image in front of them and they all smile as they blew up. Shock watch as the trees flew into the air from the shock wave and only a huge crater was left. But to shock surprise, Sonic and Blaze survives as a red spring fell to the earth. "Sonic, where did you get that spring from?" ask Blaze as she still hold on to Sonic arm. "…I have no clue…". Shock rush over to them and punch Sonic in the face but Blaze was able to counter by kicking Shock in the gut and then use her burst hover to send him flying from them. Blaze hover in the air with Sonic and watch as Shock return to them and smile. "I thought I could handle you both but look like I was wrong…". "so your giving up?" said Sonic. Shock just laugh and the air around him started to spin. "…no!". suddenly Shock became the wind but you could still see his outline. "…I'm just getting started!". Shock rush over to Sonic and Blaze. Both of them attack as Shock was near them but to their surprise their attack went right through him and even their body went through him as he kept going. Suddenly Sonic and Blaze felt like someone blasted a bomb near them and fell to the scar forest. Sonic was able to use tornado spin and they safely landed on the ground but could hardly move. "…what was that?…" spoke Sonic as he cough up some blood. Shock landed near them and smile. "I can also control the wind. Right now your inside took a beating as I pass through your body. If you get hit again by my attack…well its game over for you two. Now give me the emeralds!". "…screw you!" souted Sonic as he got up with Blaze from the ground. "…too bad". Shock form into the wind again and rush over to them. Suddenly time froze and a black hedgehog and a bat girl appear from a green flash and was standing in front of Shock. "…is he the one Rouge?" ask Shadow as he rose the green emerald to Shock face. "yeah its him Shadow". The green emerald started to flash and a blast of energy hit Shock and time return to normal and Shock was toss into a pile of broken trees. Sonic and Blaze notice Shadow and Rouge in front of them. "hey shadow! What took ya?" smile Sonic. "…so that's Shadow and that bat girl is Rouge then" thought Blaze. Shock got out of the pile of trees and saw Shadow and Rouge next to Sonic and Blaze. "…its that bat girl again…and she brought a friend…great…". Rouge step forward and pointed at Shock and spoke. "give me back my emerald! You thief!". "…make me!" grin Shock as he walk up to them. Shadow and Sonic was about attack Shock till Rouge put her arm in front of them. "hold it boys! He's mine!". "…are you sure?". Rouge turn to Shadow and smile at him. "yeah". "…fine". Rouge turn to Shock and ran to him and did a spinning kick on him. Shock grab her leg and toss her into the air but Rouge use her drill drive and smash Shock in the face and jump away from him. Shock got up and his face heal. Shock sent a shock wave at Rouge but she use her drill kick and went underground and pop up under him and use her screw kick but Shock jump out of the way but Rouge quickly follow him and did a storm of kicks on him. Suddenly a kick landed on his chest and he scream in pain as his chest glow white. "…crap! You will pay! Farewell for now…". Shock vanish and Rouge slam her feet into the ground and curse under her breath. Later back at Cream house, Sonic and the others was resting in till Sonic turn to Rouge. "so he stole the emerald from you then". "yeah! I found it near Bingo hallway and he attack me out of the blue and took it and that's…". "…that's when she contacted me to track him down with my emerald" said Shadow as he cut off Rouge. "…this isn't good Sonic! Remember the other signals! There at least six others like Shock out there!". "your right Blaze! There two on Angel island…Tails and Marine might be in trouble if Shade or Knuckles gets defeated. Heck, we got our butts handed to us, if it wasn't for Shadow and Rouge" smile Sonic as look over to his savors. "…Sonic your right! I can sense the emerald that this Shock person had stole and is heading to Angel island" spoke Shadow as he open his eyes. Sonic got up from his chair and ran outside. "Then we better get going!". Shadow rose his emerald and spoke. "we'll meet up with you guys there! Later!". Shadow and Rouge vanish in a bright green flash. Sonic got in his plane which was park in a grassy field not to far away from Cream House and started it. Blaze hop in and was surprise to see Cream running to them. "let me come guys!". "…I don't know Cream…Sonic?". "yeah sure why not?". Cream hop in with Blaze and the plane took off. Vanilla and cheese was cleaning the mess till they heard Cream voice in the air and saw her in Sonic plane. "Mom! Cheese! I'll be back soon!". "okay honey! Be careful!". Vanilla and Cheese wave to Cream in till her and the plane vanish into a cloud.

End of chapter 3 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Hammer of Fury

Amy and Mia was heading to the train station as guys started to whistle at Mia. "hey sexy!" said a male Cat. Mia blush as more guys check her out. Mia wasn't wearing her brown armor but a sexy red dress. "…this is so embarrassing!" thought Mia. Amy and Mia enter the station and got on the train. Mia could see there was no one else on the train just her and Amy. Amy sat next to the window and look outside as the train started to move. Mia grab her bag and enter the restroom. A few minutes pass and Mia exited with a new outfit. She was wearing a sky blue jacket with a green t-shirt and black shorts. Mia sat across Amy and could see her looking at a picture. "what your looking at?". "oh just thinking about my boyfriend! Here take a look". Mia grab the picture and was shock to see Amy hugging a annoy Sonic. "Sonic!". Amy quickly stare at Mia. "you know him! Do you know where he is?". "…so she Amy that Sonic was talking about…if she ever finds out that Blaze and Sonic are dating…oh boy…" thought Mia. "…yeah. He help my friends a while back but I don't know where he is…". "sounds like Sonic alright! After helping someone, he runs off to a other wild adventure!". Suddenly Amy took out a light blue emerald from her bag. "A sol emerald…no…" thought Mia as she saw Amy hugging it. "this blue chaos emerald reminds me of him…oh Sonic I miss you!". just then the train started to shake. "what's going on?" cried both girls as the shaking stop. Suddenly the ceiling of the kart box was destroy with a spike steel hammer. The girls could see a black fox in a black cloak jump into the kart and put his long Hammer on his shoulder and rose his hand. "sorry ladies but could you give me that blue emerald?". Mia took out her sword from her bag and pointed it at him. "Who are you!". "…my name is Lock the fox and you two beautiful ladies name?". "the name is Mia!". "my name is Amy Rose and you'll never get this emerald bud! So take a hike!" said Amy as she got her hammer out of thin air. "what a shame…I'm going to hate to mess up those beautiful faces…oh well". Lock swing his hammer at them but Amy was able to block it but her and Mia was drag into air and landed on the roof of the next kart. They rolled out of the way as they saw Lock slamming his hammer toward them. Mia quickly got up and slash Lock on his side which he step back and swing his hammer at her. Mia got hit and fell into the kart from before. Lock smile in till a hammer hit the back of his head. Lock turn and saw Amy standing there with a other hammer. Lock rush forward to her but Amy threw her hammer over and over again as it reappear each time. Lock took a few hits but finally reach Amy and was about to slam his hammer on her but suddenly a sword blasted out of the floor and stab him in the shoulder. Mia jump out of the kart and flip him over and pulled out her sword from his shoulder and was about to stab him again but Lock kick her away and did a back flip but he was hit in mid-air by Amy. As he fell into the floor, Amy smash him and he fell into the kart. Mia ran up to Amy and look down into the kart. "is he dead Mia?" said Amy a little worry. Suddenly Lock got up. "nope Amy". Lock started to spin in ball mode with his hammer and took off at them. Mia push Amy out of way and took the hit. Mia was drag into the air was she was stuck on the tip of Lock hammer. Lock stop spinning and Mia fell on the train. Amy jump over each kart in till she finally reach Mia. "are you okay". Mia got up and wipe away some blood from her mouth. "…yeah I'm okay…huh?". Suddenly Mia saw flames in Amy eyes. "…Amy?". Mia realize Amy was looking at a picture that fell from Mia pocket. A picture of Blaze of kissing Sonic. "…oh crap! I forgot I took that picture!" cried Mia. Amy rose her hammer and it grew bigger. "THAT WITCH!". Lock landed near them and spoke. "what's wrong with you?". suddenly Lock was slam by Amy huge hammer and was stuck in the roof then Amy swing her hammer which shoot Lock across the karts and fell back into the kart he enter before. "…what mad power she has…". just then Lock saw Amy in front of him. Amy crush Lock foot with her boot and then punch him the face and finally toss Lock into the air. Lock recover and stayed in the air but saw Amy using her hammer jump and she reach Lock and she use her hammer whirl on him. As Lock spin in mid-air after Amy attack, he could see Amy hammer grew 10x bigger. "…this is going to hurt!". Amy swing and Lock was toss into the heavens and became a star. Mia was speechless what she saw just now. Amy landed next to Mia and put her hammer away. "…note to self…never make Amy mad…" thought Mia as she watch Amy tearing up the picture. Suddenly the light blue emerald started to flash and both girls disappear. At that moment Lock landed on the beach and a little girl from before watch as Lock got up and flew away. "…I need to stop coming here" said the girl as she walk away. Meanwhile Amy and Mia found themselves on the master emerald shrine. "where are we?". Amy look around and realize where they was. "we're on Angel island! Look there's the master emerald!". Mia turn and saw the master emerald. Suddenly a craft landed near them. Shade and Zell exited the ship and saw Mia and Amy. "Amy?". Mia!". "Zell! I found you at last!". Mia was about to hug Zell but saw her sister in the ship. "big sis?". suddenly Mia realize she was breathing hard. "is she okay?". Zell pick her up and followed Shade to the master emerald while Amy and Mia followed them. "…okay place her on the top of the master emerald. The energies will heal her from the poison in her system. Hurry!". Zell carefully place Maiev on the emerald and soon her body was glowing green. "it will be a while till her to be fully heal. You should rest guys. I need to find Knuckles and tell him what's going on". Shade return to her ship and left. Zell watch as Mia walk over to her sister side. "…Zell who did this?". "well she told me someone attack her and their seems there more of them than the one who attack your sister. They're also after the chaos emeralds". Zell took out the red emerald, then Amy took out the blue one. "hey we was just attack by a wolf guy name Lock". "…you was! This is bad! Maiev told me their master wants the emerald to become a god…we need to find Sonic and Blaze". suddenly Zell and Mia saw Amy getting mad. "…hmmm what's wrong with her?" whisper Zell to Mia. "…that's Amy. The one who thinks she Sonic girlfriend. She found out that Blaze and Sonic are going out" whisper Mia back. "…great" said Zell to himself. All of a sudden a green flash appear and as it faded away Shadow and Rouge was standing next to them. Zell took out his knife and was ready for a fight in till Amy stop him. "Cool your jets Zell! They're friends of Sonic". Zell put away his knife. "…sorry". Rouge started to check out Zell. "…hey sexy! Want to go on a date sometime?". "…huh?". suddenly Mia grab Zell by the arm and drag him away. Just then a blue plane landed near them. Tails and Marine exited the plane and ran up to the gang. "what you guys doing here?" said Tails. "…someone's after the emeralds" said Shadow as he face Tails. "you guys fought against a person wearing a cloak?" said Zell. "yeah…did you?" said Rouge as she sat next to Zell on the steps of the shrine. "so have we!" said Mia as got in between them. "why are they after the emeralds?" said Tails. "…so their master can…become…a god…". everyone look up and saw Maiev limping down the steps. "big sis! You should rest!". "I'm okay! The poison is gone from my system". "to become a god…Can the emeralds do something like that?" said Zell as he look at the red emerald. "no but we don't fully know their power" said Tails as he took the red emerald.

Meanwhile Sonic could see the island. "there it is!".

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Reunion in the sky

The Tornado pass through the jungle and then soon pass over a desert and finally pass near some ruins. "this place reminds me of the legend of the sky people" said Blaze as she saw the ruins. Just then someone glided near the plane. It was knuckle. "hey Sonic long time no see! What brings you here?". sudden knuckle notice Blaze and Cream in the back. "hey Cream and…Blaze!". "…hey knuckles…don't think I forgot what you did last time!" said Blaze as she cover her hand in fire. "…look I said I was sorry!". just then a ship flew next to them. The cockpit open and it was Shade. "knuckles there you are! We have a problem!". suddenly Shade notice Sonic. "oh Sonic! Hey I met your friends, Zell and Maiev". "their here?". "yeah but Maiev was badly hurt by a person in a black cloak and…". "let me guess they're after the emeralds". "…looks like you meet one of them". suddenly knuckles butt in. "will someone tell me what's going on?". "I'll explain everything at the shrine. Lets go!" said Shade as she grab knuckles and toss him in the back seat. Soon both craft landed at the shrine and Sonic notice everyone was here. "looks like the gang is all here". "where is she!" yelled Amy. "what's wrong Amy?" said Sonic as she ran up to him. Blaze exited the plane and notice Amy was running toward her with her hammer. Blaze was about to protect herself but Sonic took Amy's hammer. "what's wrong with you!". "I heard from Mia that you and Blaze are dating! I thought you love me Sonic!". Sonic turn to Mia who was hiding be hide her sister. "…look Amy I never love you. I only like you as a friend, that's it". "…but Sonic!". "look we can talk about this later! We have a crisis on our hands".

Meanwhile in space a blue hedgehog with very long quills was looking down on the earth. Soon his six teammates appear in front of him. "where are the emeralds?". Shock and Gaia showed the emeralds to Blade. "good work you two". Blade quills got longer and was moving. "…the rest of you…better give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you…now speak!". Lock spoke up. "…well you see Blade, we all meet strong fighters who had the emeralds and-". Blade quill rose and stab Lock in the chest and he faded away. Just then a purple emerald appear in his place. "…the rest of you better not fail me!" said Blade as he the grab the emerald. "Blade I sense all the remaining emeralds on a floating island that Gaia and Burn was on" said Crush. "…I see. Lets go then". all six headed to the Angel island.

Meanwhile back on the island, Sonic and the others learn from Maiev why these unknown gang is after the emeralds. "so that's the reason then. Did anyone meet the big cheese yet?" said Sonic. "I believe none of us meet him or her yet. Just the followers" said Zell who was sitting next to Mia and Marine. Knuckles who was next to the master emerald, spoke. "well at least we have five of the seven emeralds. We just need to protect them". "that's going to be hard. They almost seem unstoppable! Their wounds heal very fast and they have powers like controlling the sand. We need to find their weak spot" said Maiev who was standing next to Blaze and Sonic. "I think I know where their weak spot is guys!" said Cream as she stood up. "well Cream what is it?" said Blaze. "well when Shock was at my house his chest glow white. It seem like it hurt him". Rouge quickly stood up. "hey! I think she right. When I kick Shock in the chest, he scream in pain. Their weak spot must be their chest!". "could be but that could only be Shock weak spot and not the others" said Shadow. "who cares Shadow. We have a game plan now!". "its not a game plan you fool!". "calm down shadow buddy! Knuckles right. We least have a something to use". "Sonic never call me buddy again…". "well sorry Mr. emo". "what did you call me!". soon everyone started to fight and Blaze notice Tails thinking. "hey Tails what's on your mind?". "…I think Cream and Rouge is right…". soon everyone stop fighting and turn to Tails. "…Cream said she saw something glow in Shock chest and the unknown energy signal which almost match the chaos emerald signal…I believe they have a emerald in their chest which I think keeps them alive…". suddenly everyone heard knuckle in pain. Everyone saw a blue hedgehog with very long quills choking knuckles. "let him go!" said Shade as she ran at him. Just then a laser blast hit Shade in the arm and fell down the steps. A black cat with blaster landed near the blue hedgehog. Soon the rest appear around the their leader. Gaia notice Maiev and smile, which made Maiev mad. "my name is Blade. I heard from my teammates that you been getting in the way! Tell me, who's the leader here?". Marine stand up but Sonic ran to Blade and homing attack on him in his chest which made Blade step back and let go of Knuckles. "I'm the leader! Sonics the name!". Blade smile and sent his quills after Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic dodge with ease, while Knuckles punch each quill back. "I could see why they had a hard time with you and your friends…". Blade turn to Aim. "…do it!". Aim pointed her guns at Sonic and his friends and started blasting. Sonic dodge the blast but was surprise to see it following him. Maiev summon a barrier and everyone was protect. But unaware to them after image of Shock enter be hide them and took three of the emeralds and before they could stop him, he was gone. Shock after image reappear and gave the emeralds to Blade. "…that's five down and two to go!". suddenly Shadow took out his emerald and use chaos control. Everything froze and shadow ran to Blade and took the three emeralds back but to his surprise Blade grab his arm. "Shock told me that you have the power to stop time…to bad it won't help!". Blade quill warp around Shadow and started to crush him. Shadow close his eyes and the three emeralds hover in the air and soon disappears. "what! I can't sense them anymore on this world…or dimension!". time return to normal and Blade toss Shadow to his friends. "this fool sent the three emeralds into a other dimensions. Aim, Burn and I will get them. The rest of you…kill them". Blade open three wormholes and they enter each hole. "Sonic! We need to stop them!" said Tails. "but we need to get through them first bud!". Maiev step forward. "I'll take care of Gaia Sonic". "…I love to fight you again little wolf girl". suddenly both of them ran off. "big sis! Wait!". Mia ran off as well. Rouge went up and attack Shock who jump away from Rouge. "Sonic! He's mine!". both of them flew to the east and was gone. The only one left was Crush. Crush took off his hood to show he was a green echidna. "so who wants some?". Knuckles, Zell and Shade step forward. "lets do this!" said knuckles as he got pump up. "lets see what you got!" said Shade as she put her armor on. Suddenly all three ran up to Crush but he slam his fist to the ground and all four fell. Sonic and the remaining heroes ran up to the wormholes. Tails took out a scanner and scan the holes. "guys! This is bad! The wormholes will shut soon! We need to hurry and get those emeralds!". Sonic place his hand on Tails and spoke. "Tails I think its best if you, cream and Marine stay with Amy. Blaze, Shadow and I will stop them". "…okay but be careful! Each dimension may have a different outcome of our world or a complete different world all together". Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up. Sonic turn to Blaze and Shadow. "okay guys lets go!". Sonic jump into the wormhole where Blade jump into. Shadow follow Aim, while Blaze follow Burn.

End of chapter 5


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 A world without Wind…**

**Blaze exited the wormhole and found herself in a city. "…now where to search?". Blaze jump rooftop to rooftop in till she spotted a robot mech attacking the city. Suddenly Blaze saw this world Eggman appearing on the huge tv in the city square. "people of Starry city! I want you to submit to me!". "…I know I have to find the emerald before Burn but…". suddenly Blaze saw a blue ball smash into the mech head which made it step back. The ball landed on the street and rolled to the mech feet and cut right through it. Meanwhile Eggman saw this and grow angry. "so the old hero returns! Die!". the mech hand turn into a gun and slam it at the ball and fired. As the smoke clear the ball cut through the gun and again smash into the mech head. Then the ball bounce from a building and attack again but the mech fired beams out of its eyes and hit the ball. The ball fell to the streets. Suddenly Blaze notice it was this world Sonic. Blaze jump down and shoot a fireball at the mech head which made it crush into a building. "…what! It can't be!" said Eggman as he disappear from the tv screen. Soon the damage mech rose and disappear into the sky. Blaze walk up to Sonic and notice something about him. This Sonic was old and missing a leg. Sonic sat up and notice Blaze. "…what! It can't be! Blaze…is that really you?". "…yeah". Sonic got up and poke her. "…this isn't a dream…its real!". suddenly Sonic hug Blaze. "…I don't know how this is happening but…". suddenly a jet hover near them and a orange fox appear as the cockpit open. "Uncle Sonic are you okay?". "oh hi Dan. I'm fine". the fox jump out and walk up to Blaze. "who's this girl?". Sonic roll over to the jet and jump inside. "I'll explain at home". Dan and Blaze enter the jet and it took off to the east. At that moment Burn was watching everything from a rooftop and disappear. **

**The jet landed at a huge house and Blaze could see a raccoon in her twenties rolling up with a wheelchair. "hi mom! I'm back with uncle" said Dan as he hug his mother. Sonic jump out and sigh at the wheelchair. "…Marine I'm not using that thing…its make me look old and…slow". "come on critter! You'll always be fast. Now sit". "no! I'll roll into the house". "…Sonic use the wheelchair please" said Blaze as she put her hand on his shoulder. "…fine". Sonic sat in the chair and Dan push him inside. Blaze turn to the older Marine and saw her smile. "thanks mate! Please enter our home". Blaze follow Marine into the house and could see it was very hi-tech. "Marine where's Miles? I need to speak to him". "he's in his lab why?". Sonic didn't answer and push the wheelchair into room and he called for Blaze to follow. "oh your name is Blaze. I'm Marine. Marine Prower. Nice to meet you miss". "…hmmm hi". Blaze follow Sonic and Dan. "what's going on? Sonic knows me…but this Marine doesn't?" thought Blaze. Soon they enter a huge white room with machines. "hey Mile! Are you here?". suddenly a yellow fox with a lab coat appear from the other room. "what is it Sonic?" suddenly Tails couldn't believe who was standing next to Sonic and his son. "…this can't be! She dead!". Tails ran up to Blaze and scan her with a device. "…the scanner says it her…are you a clone?". Blaze step back and was getting uneasy. Suddenly Sonic pulled Tails away from her. "stop it your scaring her Miles". Tails realize it and step back. "…sorry Blaze". "its okay but what do you mean dead?". "…well you die thirteen years ago when you stop eggman…". "…so this world Blaze is dead then…". "what do you mean "this world" Blaze?" said Dan. "…oh I get it now! Your from a other dimension! Where there a different outcome there!" said Tails. Suddenly Sonic turn around and left. "uncle where are you going?". "…if its not the real Blaze then I don't need to be here. Later". "what's up with him?". suddenly Tails sat down and had a sad look. "…Sonic blames himself for not saving you…I mean our Blaze". Tails turn to his son. "Dan. Go help mom with dinner". "okay dad!". as Dan left Tails spoke again. "you see our Blaze and Sonic killed eggman and brought peace to the world. Soon they married and started a family but unaware to us eggman made a robot version of his self and it kidnap everyone but not Sonic, Blaze and their kids. We were all tested on. Shadow, Shade, Amy, Rouge, Cream and Knuckles died". "…what about Marine, Tails? She doesn't remember me…I mean this world Blaze". Tails gave a weak smile. "…no one calls me tails anymore…". Tails got up and show Blaze, he lost both of his tails. "…this what happen to me when the robot tested on me…Marine suffer the most. Her mind was shock over and over again in till she lost her memories. It took nine years for her to almost fully recover. When I escape with Marine and told Sonic what happen, him and Blaze attack the base but the robot attack them with the power of our friends. As the battle ended Sonic lost his leg. Soon the eggman robot turn into a nuke bomb. Blaze gave her life to save him by draining the explosion. That day Sonic became withdrew to me and Marine, only Dan and his kids he opens up too". "…but I saw eggman back at the city?". "what you saw was a other robot. You see eggman made more than one robot". "…I see". "I told you my story, now tell me your story. Why are you here?". "…well to put it short: I'm here to find the emerald that was teleport here. I need to find it fast! A wolf name Burn what's to misuse it". "so your after your worlds emerald…okay I'll call Rocket and Ember to help you". "…who?". Miles took out his phone and put it on speaker and turn to Blaze. "their Sonic kids". soon a girl voice was heard. "yeah Miles? Is dad okay?". "he's fine. Look Ember I need you to help my friend to recover something". "okay I'll…". just then a male voice was heard. "Hey Miles! How you been?". "hey Rocket. I'm doing fine". soon Ember return. "like I said before someone butt in! we'll be there soon. See ya!". Miles turn the phone off. "lets head up stairs Blaze". back up stairs Marine and Dan was still cooking. "hi honey! Dinner almost ready. Can you get Sonic?". "…hey Blaze can you get him? He's outside". "sure". Blaze headed outside and saw Sonic in front of a tree. "hey Sonic…huh?". Suddenly Blaze notice a tomb stone which as her name on it. Sonic turn to her and spoke. "…did Miles told you what happen?". "…yes". "I see…I'll be inside soon…". "…okay". Blaze left and Sonic look up into the sky. "…Blaze". after dinner there was a knock on the door. As Dan open it a purple male hedgehog with green eyes ran into the room while a blue female cat with yellow eyes follow right be hide. "kids? What are you doing here?". "we're here to help Miles friend find something" said the hedgehog. "Blaze this hedgehog here is Rocket and the cat is Ember". "…hi". "hey! Nice to meet" said Ember. Rocket dash over to Blaze and gave a thumb up to her. "don't worry! We'll find…what are we looking for anyway?". Miles handed them a device which tracks the emeralds energy. "she looking for a emerald. the emerald has a different energy than the others". Ember turn on the device and saw a emerald with different signal in the north. "…okay I see it! Lets go!". all three was about to leave till Sonic stop them. "I'm coming too". "dad are you sure?" said Rocket. "yes! Lets go!". Sonic jump out of the wheelchair and went into ball mode and follow his kids. Unaware to them, Burn was following them as they head north.**

**End of Chapter 6**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 If You Play With Fire, You Get Burn!

A few hours pass and Blaze and the others stop in Green hill zone and rested. Ember took out the device that Miles gave her and could see Blaze emerald not too far way. "looks like we're close". suddenly Sonic and Rocket kept going north. Ember and Blaze sigh and followed them. As they got near them, Ember whisper to her younger brother. "hey Rocket". "yeah sis?". "do you think we should have brought dad with us?". Rocket look up ahead and saw his father. "…no but you know how he is. Besides he doesn't-". suddenly Rocket trip over something and everyone came to a stop. "son are you okay?" said Sonic as he help Rocket up. "…yeah. What the heck? What did I trip over?". Blaze walk over and saw a weird flower and touch it. "…this flower! Its metal!". "what! I trip over a metal flower?". Ember walk over to the flower and knock on the ground near it and it too was metal. "…this ground is metal too…". Suddenly Sonic use his Sonic wind and made a opening on the ground to reveal a hidden path way. "…I found it at last!". Sonic jump into the hole. "Dad! Stop!" said Rocket as he join his father. "what's going on?". "…well it looks like we found the hidden base where Eggrobo and his copy's are hidden". "I'm sorry but I don't have time for this! I need to find the chaos emerald before Burn!". "I understand but…wait hold on!". Ember took out her phone as it started to ring with the tune of "sex on fire" by the King of Leon's and answer it. "yeah Miles? What! Wait let me put this on speaker…okay go". "The eggman robot appear across the worlds tv screens! He says he's going to blew the planet core, if we don't give in to his demands about building eggman land!". "with what?" said Ember. "…get this! He said he has a new power supply to fire a laser to the core". Suddenly Blaze realize what power supply Eggrobo has. "…the chaos emerald!". "Right Blaze! You guys need to find-". suddenly Ember turn off the speaker and spoke with Miles. "we found the hidden base Miles. Dad and Rocket are up ahead of us. Bye.". Both girls turn to the hole and jump in.

As they landed, they was in a hallway. "…where's your brother and Sonic?". Ember close her eyes and soon senses Rocket flames in the north. "…they're this way!". Both girls ran down the Hallway for a few minutes till a alarm went off and red flashing lights cover the hall. Suddenly they saw Rocket and Sonic finishing off some egg pawns. Rocket turn to them. "…sorry Blaze but dad won't leave…". "don't worry Rocket. Miles said Eggman robot as the emerald I been looking for!". Suddenly Sonic cut open a huge door and turn to them. "…enough talk! Lets move!". as they enter the room, they could see a laser gun pointed at a huge pit. Within the laser gun was the red chaos emerald. "there it is!" said Blaze as she ran to it but suddenly Eggrobo appear in his hover craft. "hoo hoo! You won't stop me this time! Eggman wish of building eggman will finally come-". suddenly Eggrobo was destroy by a pillar of lava. Burn appear within the lava and smile at Blaze. "thanks for showing me where the emerald is…huh?". suddenly Eggrobo head hover away to the other room. Burn smile again. "…look like I didn't kill it". Sonic turn to Blaze. "…sorry but Eggrobo must not reboot a other him…can you handle this guy without us?". "yes. Go and finally end eggman dreams". Sonic smile and gave her the thumb up. "thanks! Come on kids!". Sonic and his kids ran after the flying head. Blaze and Burn was alone now. Both rose their hands and they both shoot out fireballs. As the smoke clear from their attacks, Blaze jump into air and use her pillar of fire attack from Sonic Rush where Burn is standing but he came shooting out of the pillar and tackle Blaze into the wall with his lava boost. Burn started to pound on Blaze with his fist in till Blaze kick him and use her Burst hover to send him flying to the other wall. Burn look up and saw Blaze coming that him with her spark dash. Burn melted into lava and Blaze crash into the wall and the lava cover her and Burn reform and started to choke her. "when I kill you! I'm going to burn this world to ashes!"."…over my dead body!". Blaze blasted Burn off and watch as he reform again. Then Burn summon a wave of lava and form it into a huge spiky tail and attack Blaze. Blaze dodge a few swings but took a slash to her back as she was too slow to dodge it. Blaze fell to the floor and rolled away from Burn and fired a fireball at his chest. Burn step back in pain and cough up some blood which made Blaze smile. Burn saw Blaze using her fire boost which slam into his chest. Burn was toss into the laser gun and it tip over. As it fell the red emerald pop out and landed near Burn. Burn pick it up and smile. Soon he started to glow red and a blinding light flash cover the room and when Blaze vision return she was shock to see Burn in pure lava form. "what? Is that his super form?". Burn laugh and rose his arm and his hand came shooting at Blaze. Blaze dodge it but to her surprise a other hand branch off from the main hand and grab her and started to crush her. Soon the hand throw her into the steel floor and slam on her and cover Blaze body with its lava and soon harden around her. Burn hover over and saw the lava cocoon brokering. Soon a light could be seen from the crack and the cocoon busted open. A light came shooting out and hover in front of Burn. It was Burning Blaze. Soon both of them tackle each other with their boost attacks over and over again. Suddenly Blaze use her spark dash and slam into Burn chest and a bright glow was seen. Blaze use her spinning claw move and slash a part of Burn chest off to reveal a different red emerald in his body. "A emerald! Tails was right!" said Blaze to herself. Blaze grab it and tired to pull it out but Burn head butt her. Then Burn grab Blaze leg and started to spin her and slam her into the floor and hold her down. Blaze was pin to the floor as Burn created a red ball of light in front of him and ate it. Soon he open his mouth and energy was forming within it. Blaze was able to get her arm free and punch him in the face which made him turn his head and the beam fired into a wall. Blaze use her Burst hover and got free from Burn and hover near the laser gun. Burn follow and attack Blaze. Suddenly Blaze had idea. She kick Burn into the front of the laser gun and Blaze turn it on. The laser fire and shoot into Burn chest. The emerald came out of the back of Burn chest from the laser powerful blast. Soon Burn started to scream as his body melted. "…it burns! Make it stop!". Blaze watch as Burn died. As his body became a pool of lava, the red chaos emerald appear. Blaze hover over to it and pick it up. "I got it! Huh?". suddenly Blaze saw Burn's red emerald hover into the air and disappear. Blaze was about to take off and help Sonic and the others but turn to the pool of what remains of Burn and spoke. "…if you play with fire, you get burn". Blaze turn away and left.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 A New Breeze

Sonic and his kids stop and saw the head of the Eggrobo on the floor. Suddenly the mech from before appear and spoke. "this ends here Sonic! Die!". the mech rose its foot and slam it on Sonic and his kids but they jump out of the way. Ember shoot a fireball at the mech head while Sonic use his spin dash attack on the mech feet. The mech fired its missile at Sonic but Rocket use his version of Sonic wind which destroy the all the missiles but to his surprise when the missile blew up, small missiles pop out of the destroy missiles. Rocket dodge each one but they was lock on to him. Rocket dash around the place but still couldn't lose them. Rocket ran pass Ember who put up a wall of fire which destroy all the missiles. Meanwhile when that was happening, Sonic use his homing attack on the mech chest which made the huge robot step back and swing his hand at Sonic which slam gim into the wall. The robot aim its arm gun at Sonic and was about to fire but Rocket use his spin dash and cut the arm gun off from the shoulder. Ember ran be hide the robot and use burst hover and landed on the mech rocket pack. "Rocket! I need you!". Rocket was still in the air after cutting the arm and heard his sister be hide the mech. He landed on the shoulder and jump next Ember. "yeah sis?". "can you cut this pack?". "yeah but why?". "come on! Put two to two together!". Rocket started to think for a few seconds and answer. "…oh I get it!". "…you don't know, do you". "…sorry". "…look Rocket. Gasoline plus fire will blow this robot sky high! Now get cutting!". "okay!". Rocket started to cut the pack but it was a slow process. Meanwhile Sonic was keeping the robot at bay with his spin boost, as it tried to smash Sonic. "your too slow!" said Sonic as he slap his butt. "I hate that hedgehog!". suddenly Sonic felt dizzy and fell to his feet. "…not now…I'm not ready…". Eggrobo started to laugh. "I see your time is almost up! Farewell Sonic!". the mech rose its feet and was about crush Sonic till something blew be hide him. Suddenly the robot blew up as Ember and Rocket landed near their dad. "Dad! Are you okay?" said Ember as she grab her father. "…take me…to her…". " I understand dad…". suddenly everything started to shake, the base was going to blow as red lights turn on and timers appear around the base. Rocket help his sister to carry their father out of the base. Unaware to them a new eggman robot was being transported to a underground bucker by two egg pawn while a hovering screen with the current Eggrobo on it was following them. "be careful you fools! This is the last me!". suddenly the egg pawn and the robot body of eggman was destroy by a fireball. The hovering screen turn where the fireball came from. He could see Burning Blaze staring at him. "please! I-". Blaze destroy the screen with her fireball. "goodbye eggman…you won't be miss". Blaze flew away and saw Sonic and kids up ahead. "what's wrong with Sonic?". "we'll explain back at Miles place" said Ember as she turn to Blaze. "okay! Grab on me!". Ember while still holding Sonic grab Blaze arm while Rocket grab on Ember's leg as Blaze flew out of the underground base. As they turn back they could see a mushroom cloud.

Rocket and Ember push Sonic who was in his wheelchair over to this world Blaze grave site while Blaze and the others watch. "why is Sonic dying?". "…after Blaze died Sonic was poison by Eggrobo. I found out that the poison couldn't be cure but slowly stop…but now…" said Miles as he started to cry. As Sonic reach the grave, Rocket and Ember step back. Sonic rose from his wheelchair and knee down to the head stone. "…Blaze…I wish you could see our children…they have grown so much…". suddenly Sonic vision was gone as he kept talking. "…I kept my promise to you…he's dead…our children can grew up in a world with peace…". soon Sonic felt colder each passing second. "…I…love…". suddenly Sonic collapse to the ground as everyone ran to him.

Blaze said her goodbyes to everyone till it was Ember turn as she hug her. "…bye mom" whisper Ember to herself. Suddenly the wormhole started to close. "goodbye everyone!". Blaze jump into it and the wormhole vanish. Suddenly everyone saw from the roof, police cars chasing a monster made of water to the city square. Ember and Rocket turn to Miles and his family and waved goodbye as they jump from the rooftop. "yeah this is happening!" said Rocket as he landed in the city square. The monster turn away from Rocket and tired to escape but was block by Ember. "where do you think your going big drip!". as they started to fight, a soft breeze blow near the two graves. "This world has lost two great heroes but their legends lives on in their children" says Sonic head stone.

End of chapter 8


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Rematch in Hydrocity Zone

Meanwhile in the upper level of Hydrocity zone we find Maiev being drag by a wave of sand into a wall. As Maiev was pin to the wall, the sand started to form into Gaia. Gaia arm form into a blade was about to stab Maiev but suddenly she sense something. "…Burn? Can't be!". Maiev saw her opening and drew a small symbol on the wall and active it. A pillar of stone shoot out of the wall and slam into Gaia chest. As Gaia was drag by the spell, she form into sand and landed on the second level of the zone. As she reform, she saw Maiev jumping down and landing not to far away from her and summon orbs of white lights. Maiev shoot the white orbs at Gaia. Gaia protect herself with a wall of sand. Gaia slam her hand into the ground and copies of herself in sand form appear and rush over Maiev. Maiev beat down each copy with her staff but as the copy fell, the sand form into chains and grab her. The chains brought Maiev over to Gaia. Gaia arms became blades and slash at Maiev over and over again. Finally Gaia stop and laugh at Maiev who was cover in bleeding scars. Gaia was about to finish Maiev off when Mia did a jump slash on Gaia. Gaia was cut in two and became sand as she fell to the ground. Mia grab her sister as the chains of sands fell apart. "big sis!". suddenly Gaia was reforming as Mia watch. Suddenly Mia felt Maiev hand on her shoulder. "…hold her off…till I fully heal myself!". "right!". Mia let go of Maiev and ran over to Gaia and thrust her sword into Gaia chest and both of them fell from the second level to the third level. Mia again thrust her blade into Gaia chest which made scream in pain. Suddenly a brown glow could be seen. Mia was about to stab her again but was punch in the face with so much forces that she was toss into a wall and came shooting out of it in the other side. As she got up, she could see a lance of sand coming at her chest. Mia was able to deflect it but the lance stab into her shoulder. Gaia rose Mia into the air and smile. "how can you win against me? Since I fight in long range, this battle was over for you when you join the fray". suddenly Mia rose her hand and started to chant. Soon Mia blood that was dripping from her wound, shoot out and stab Gaia in the chest. Gaia cough up blood and let go of Mia. Mia landed and smile at Gaia. "…I might be a close range fighter but doesn't mean I know a few spells". Mia check her arm and realize it was numb. "…as I fear". Mia use her blood to drew a symbol on her wound and soon a arm of blood appear out of the wound and grab her sword. "…I need to end this now! This spell won't last long!" said Mia to herself. Mia rush over to Gaia and slash her. Suddenly as Mia slash Gaia chest, see could see a brown emerald. "there!". She thrust her sword into the emerald but Gaia grab the blade in time and scatter it with her hand. Mia step back and drop her broken sword. "I hope you know a lot of spells!" said Gaia. Suddenly a staff went through Gaia head and Maiev who's complete heal now landed near Mia. "are you alright Mia?". "yeah big sis". suddenly Gaia pulled out the staff and toss away into a pit. "two vs. one…that's unfair". just then Gaia smile as the grey chaos emerald appear in front of her. "…lets make this a fair fight!". in a grey flash, Gaia became pure sand and rose her hands and dragon like monster form from hands and sent flying at Mia and Maiev. They couldn't dodge it in time and was sallow up. Within the sand, both sister was being crush. "…big sis…is this the end?". Maiev grab her sister hand and turn to her. "…no…we will…beat her!". Maiev grab a small orb from her pocket and it soon started to glow white. "…that's!". "…yes…lets show her…the power of the Full Moon tribe!". suddenly Gaia saw a white orb shooting out from the sand dragons bodies and form into a moon like glow. Just then the sand dragons bodies was destroy as the sisters howl with great force. Gaia could see them in a red aura, their fur was wild like and their eyes was pure red. "what's going on here? Where did this power come from?". suddenly Gaia look up to the moon like glow. "…is that glow giving them this power?". suddenly the sisters was on all four and ran toward Gaia. Their red aura form around hands and became red glowing claws and they slash Gaia. Gaia jump into the air after their attack and summon millions of sand arrows and fired at them. Both of them use their howl attack and block all the arrows and even sent Gaia to a wall. After crashing into the wall, Gaia fell into the last level. Gaia rolled out of the way as Mia landed down to the last level. Again Mia use her howl. Gaia quickly put up a wall of sand and block it. Just then the wall was slash down by Maiev. As the wall fell, Mia tackle Gaia into the water level of the zone. Suddenly as Gaia surface from the water, her sandy body was starting to fall apart. Gaia jump out of the water but Mia grab her leg and pulled her back in. Gaia was able to pull Mia off but Maiev landed on her and started to claw her way into Gaia chest. Gaia head butted Maiev who fell off but Mia took her place and claw her way to the brown emerald. As she was about to reach for it, Gaia grab Mia hand. "…good try! But-". At that moment Maiev pierce through Gaia back and got the brown emerald. Gaia body started to break down as she scream in pain. "…no! I can't die! Who will remember me!". soon Gaia body melt away and only her bones remain. Maiev and Mia swam to the shore and watch as the brown emerald hover into the sky and disappear. Maiev turn around to Gaia bones which was stinking. "…I will remember you…rest in peace". as they exited Hydrocity zone they soon fell to the ground and scream in great pain as the red aura vanish from their bodies and became normal again. "…big sis…I can't move…". "…I know…". Maiev place her hand over herself and Mia and started to heal them selves. "…the blood moon…spell sure takes out a lot of our energy…" said Maiev as she cough up some blood. Just then the grey chaos emerald fell between the sister. "one down…" said both sisters as they grab the emerald.

End of Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 A Dark Future

Shadow could see destroy buildings and a sea of flames where the streets use to be. "…what happen here?". Shadow teleported across the rooftops and stop as monsters made of fire rose from the sea of flames and attack him. Shadow use his homing attack a group of bird-like fire monster and followed up with chaos blast. As the air monster vanish, the ground monster attack Shadow but he use his chaos control and as time stop, Shadow use his chaos spear and destroy them all. "…too easy!" said Shadow as all the monsters vanish. Suddenly something rose from the sea of flames. "what on earth is that!". magma rock like monster appear in front of Shadow and roar at him. "come get some!". the monster summon fireballs and fired them at Shadow but Shadow ran around the rooftop and dodge them all. The monster growl and open its mouth and fired a beam of red energy at the rooftop. Shadow teleport to a other rooftop which was be hide the monster as the first rooftop was destroy. Shadow could see the monster tail and jump on it and travel up to the monsters head but dodging tentacles go the way. At the top, Shadow use chaos blast and destroy the monsters magma armor and use his homing attack on the expose skin. Shadow landed on the rooftop and watch as the monster turn to him and roar again. The monster summon a huge fireball but didn't fired it. Suddenly the monster roar and the tentacles on its back rose and went into the sea of flames and pop out in the rooftop and started to attack Shadow. As he fought the tentacles, the monster fired the fireball. Shadow was about to use chaos control but a tentacle whip it from his hand. "this is bad…". suddenly a woman in a dark blue cloak, destroy the fireballs with one kick. Then the cloak savor turn around and destroy the tentacles with a storm of kicks. Shadow ran up and grab the green emerald and teleport him and the cloak woman to safely. The monster roar one more time and vanish under the sea of flames.

Shadow and the cloak woman teleported to a burn out forest. "thanks for helping me but what happen to this world?". the cloak woman just stare at Shadow and turn away from him. "answer me!". "…how can you be here Shadow? I thought Omega caught you and prisoto Shadow. n you in a stasis cell…" said the woman as she turn "how do you know my name?". "…because we're friends Shadow". suddenly Shadow step back in shock as the cloak woman remove her hood to reveal a twenty year old Rouge. "…Rouge!". "its good to see you again Shadow" said Rouge as she kiss Shadow on the lips. Shadow broke the kiss and explain to her, he's from a different dimension. "…and that's why I'm here. Sorry but I'm not your Shadow". Rouge turn around and what Shadow could see, it look likes she was wiping away her tears. "…I see. Do you still wish to know why this world was destroy?". "yes". "two years ago, Eggman attack the land of water and kidnap their queen. Sonic chase after Eggman and saved her but he was killed by a unknown hedgehog. During Sonic death, that thing appear and burn everything where it goes. Four months after the monster appear, the people wanted someone to pay and rumors soon surface that this thing appear was the fault of a black hedgehog…it was you…I mean my Shadow. Soon G.U.N reprogram Omega to catch Shadow and bring him back to G.U.N and imprison him in a stasis cell. The others and I tired to beg the higher ups at G.U.N that this wasn't Shadow's fault but they said they needed a scapegoat and he was a prefect choice for his past history". Rouge watch as Shadow look away and spoke. "where are the others?". "…they're dead. Last year we all face Islis and it didn't went well…". Shadow took out the green emerald and face her. "I can sense the emerald not too far from here. Lets go". Shadow use chaos control and they vanish in a green flash.

As they reappear, they was near the edge of a lake of lava. In the middle of the lake, they could see the light blue chaos emerald floating on a stone platform. Shadow use chaos control and they teleported to the platform and Shadow was about to grab the emerald in till a beam hit the ground near him. "stop right there!". Shadow and Rouge look up to see a black cat wearing a black cloak and holding two blasters while hovering above. "You! You're the one called Aim". Aim landed and pointed her blaster at Shadow while he pointed the green emerald at her. "…ready?" said both of them. Suddenly Aim fired and Shadow use chaos blast to deflect the lasers. Shadow jump into the air as laser shoot through the smoke. To his surprise, Aim was next to him and pointed her blaster to his head and smile. "too easy!". just then Aim was kick in the head by Rouge. "Rouge!". "get the emerald before-". that was the only thing that Rouge could say before she was shoot in the back by Aim. Shadow was able to catch Rouge and landed on the stone platform. Shadow could feel the blood on her back. "your going to be fine Rouge!". Rouge smile and kiss him on the cheek. "…save your world Shadow…no matter what happens…remember I will always be on your side…" whisper Rouge. Shadow could see Rouge eyes slowly closing. "…because…I…". Rouge eyes finally close. "…". Shadow turn to Aim and use chaos spear on her. Aim wounds fully heal and started to shoot at him. Shadow dodge each laser and fired his chaos spear as Aim reloaded. Aim dodge Shadows attack and combined her blaster together to form a rifle. As she fired her new weapon, a huge beam came shooting out of it and destroy half the platform. "did I get him?". "no…". Aim turn around to see him hover there and use his chaos blast at her. Aim fell to the platform and got up to fire her rifle but suddenly the platform started to shake. Soon Islis rose from the lava and roar. "…bad timing" said Shadow as he landed next to Rouge body and teleported. Shadow landed in the burn forest again and carefully lay Rouge down and teleported back to the lake. As Shadow grab the blue emerald, he was shot in the arm and not only did he drop the blue emerald but he drop the green one as well. Aim pick up both emeralds and smile. "I would leave now but…". suddenly in a green and blue flash, Aim was in her super form. She was pure energy. "…I want to kill you!". Aim rose into the air and two huge beams was forming in her hands while Islis open its mouth and a red beam was forming at him. Shadow look down in defeat. "…sorry everyone…". just then Shadow heard Maria's voice. "Shadow…give them a chance. A chance to be happy…that's why you was brought into this world…do it for me…". both beams destroy the platform but as the smoke clear, Aim and Islis could see something glowing. Shadow took off his rings from his wrists and charge at Aim. Shadow tackle Aim into Islis and then use Chaos blast on them and they both fell into the lava. Shadow hover in the air and watch as Aim surface from the lava. "…this power! Your not a normal hedgehog are you!". Shadow didn't answer. "…doesn't matter how powerful you became…". suddenly Aim energy body started to spark wildly. "…I will kill you!". Shadow smile as energy cover his body. Both of them rush to each other and pass one of the other and hover there. Shadow slightly cough up blood. Aim turn and smile. "…I lose…". all of a sudden the lower half of Aim chest fell off. "…to you…" said Aim as she disappear. Shadow turn and saw a yellow emerald disappearing into the sky. Soon both chaos emeralds appear and landed in Shadows hands. "…". back at the forest, Shadow buried Rouge body and place a slightly burn flower on her grave. "…goodbye Rouge". Shadow teleport back where the wormhole was and enter it. As the wormhole disappear, a loud roar could be heard in the distant.

End of Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 Rematch at Icecap Zone

Rouge was flying down in a cave as she dodge Shocker after images. Soon the cave walls was soon becoming ice. As she exited the cave, she could see she was at Icecap zone. Suddenly Shock grab Rouge and slam her into snowy ground. Rouge was able to kick Shock off and as she got up, she could see a snowboard and she jump on it and travel down the mountain. Shock got up and chase after her. Shock fired his grey wave attack at Rouge but she could dodge each attack. Soon shock use his after images on Rouge. Rouge use tricks to attack each after image. Rouge turn her around at Shock and blew a kiss and spoke. "that's all you got?". "…nope". Shock rose his hand and fired a shock wave at Rouge. Rouge was toss into the air and Shock attack Rouge but she was able to block some blows and use the snowboard to knock Shock into the snow and he soon became a huge snowball as Rouge landed on the snow. Suddenly Rouge saw the path ends at a huge gap. She tired her best to stop but she couldn't stop in time. Rouge and Shock fell into the pit and landed on a frozen lake. Shock blast his way out of the snowball and saw Rouge getting up from the ice. Shock rush over to her and was about to attack in till Rouge use her snowboard to hit Shock in the…well you guys know what happen. Shock fell to his knees and saw Rouge leg coming to his face. Rouge use her three hit combo and use her screw kick as the finishing blow. Shock fell to the ground and Rouge boot landed on his neck. "okay Shock! Give me back my Emerald! If you do, I'll let you go!". Shock smile and soon became the wind and pass right through Rouge and was hovering above her. Rouge jump into the air and did a high kick move on Shock but was surprise to see her leg pass right through him. Shock charge right through Rouge and watch her crash to the ice. Rouge broke the ice and was now underwater. Shock landed near the hole and fired a grey beam into the water and a huge flash of light appear and water came shooting out. Shock carefully scan the lake for any sign of Rouge. "…looks like I win…huh?". suddenly Rouge broke through the ice with her drill dive right under Shock and hit him right in the chest. Rouge didn't stop her attack and they kept going in till Rouge stop and did a meteor smash on Shock and crash in the ice. Rouge landed and watch Shock getting out of the water. "give up Shock! Just me the emerald!". Shock got up and smile as the dark blue emerald appear in front of him. "…you have to kill me, if you want the emerald back!". in a dark blue flash, Shock was still the same but as he rose his hand, the air around Rouge was being draining into Shocks hand. Rouge tried to run from Shock attack but it was no use. Rouge fell to her feet and was struggling to breath. Shock walk over to her and grab her face. He could see her fear within eyes. "…why does it hurt…when I see people suffer or scared?" said Shock as he grab his chest. All of sudden Shock chest started to glow bright and step back yell. "…WHY!". soon shock summon the dark blue emerald from his body and toss it to the ground. Soon Shock grab his head as he started to heard the people he killed over the years. "…make it stop!". Rouge got up and was confuse of what's going on with him. Then to her shock, Shock pulled out his own white emerald from his chest and fell to the ground and the emerald disappear. Rouge ran over and could see him slowly disappearing. "why Shock?". "…I realize…I hated killing people and scaring them…I'm tired…". "why did you join-". "…I don't remember…the truth is…I remember my past…just my name and power and…". right before Shock disappear, he spoke for the last time. "…and something about knights…". Shock was gone. Rouge got up and walk up and pick up the dark blue emerald and flew away.

End of chapter 11


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 Battle in the Hidden Palace

As Crush and his foes still fell through the huge hole, they fought. Zell threw ninja stars at Crush. He took the hit but quickly counter by punching Zell in the gut and then doing a uppercut as the finishing move. Shade use her blades and slash at Crush after he was open to a attack. He was able to grab Shade arms and head butt her. Shade mask was crack little as she pulled away. Crush was about to punch Shade in till Knuckles use his hammer punch on him and both of them crash into a light blue stone floor. Shade slowly down by using her blades on the wall, while Zell wall jump his way down. Zell could see green glowing rocks above where he was standing and seven empty platforms. Suddenly Knuckles came shooting out of the huge crater which was made from Knuckles and Crush fall. Shade and Zell ran over to Knuckles and help him up. "…man he's tough!" said Knuckles as he wipe away blood from his mouth. "same with you!". Knuckles and the others watch as Crush walk out of the crater. "come get…" said Crush as he rose his fist. "…some!. Suddenly Crush ran to them and before any of them could react, Crush punch each one and watch them hit the floor. Crush walk over to the closest one, who was Zell and crush Zell head in with his fist and then turn to the others, who was in shock and angry what he did to Zell. "one down and…". just then Crush saw Zell body turn into a long glowing rock. "what?". Zell appear out of the shadows and threw paper bombs on Crush chest and watch as it blew up. As the smoke clear, Crush was still standing and his chest wasn't even damage. "…what?" said Zell as he jump back with the others. "good try but my chest is hard as steel! Unlike my foolish teammates, I have my emerald of soul well protected". "emerald of soul?" said Knuckles. "it's the thing which keeps me and others alive". Shade step forward and spoke. "what do you get when you and your friends make your master a god?". "…I'll answer your question if you can beat me" said Crush as he rush over to them. Zell and Shade not only block Crush punches but grab his arms while Knuckles punch at his chest. Knuckles was about to attack again but Crush pick up Zell and Shade and knuckles was smash between them and then all three was toss into a stone painting which made it crack. All three of them jump out of the way as Crush shoot out a a blue ball of energy from his fist at them. The energy created even larger crack as the smoke clear. Shade and Knuckles landed in front of Crush and did tags moves on his chest. Crush block a few hits but was caught surprise as Zell grab him from be hide and flip him over and then pin him to the floor. "Knuckles now!" yelled Zell as he struggled to keep Crush down. Knuckle jump into the air and did a drill drive into Crush chest. Then Knuckle saw a dark green emerald. "bingo!". Knuckles was about to grab it in till the emerald shoot out a shock wave of energy and sent him flying. Then Zell and Shade was toss by a other shock wave. Knuckles and Crush both got up and stare at each other. Suddenly both of them charge at each other and started to punch each other over and over again. Then both of them stop and did their final blow to each other on their chests. Crush smile and step back and fell to the ground. Knuckles fell to his knees and took off a cloak round device from his chest and turn to Shade. "you throw a barrier device didn't you?" said Zell as he got up. Knuckles turn to Crush and saw him slowly disappearing and saw the dark green emerald disappearing be hide him. Knuckles and the others walk up to Crush. "…I'll tell you why…we join our master…". everyone got closer to him. "…to give us our memories…we forgotten…". "memories?" said Knuckles. "…yes…the only thing we remember…is our names and…". Crush disappear but his words still could be heard. "…a group of knights…". everyone look at each other and tired to understand what Crush said. In a room with a red orb in the middle, Knuckles active it and a beam shoot out. "okay this will take us back to the surface". Zell jump in and disappear. Shade walk over to Knuckles and kiss him on the cheek. "what's that for?" said Knuckles as he blush. "nothing" smile Shade as she jump into the beam. Knuckle follow right be hide.

Meanwhile back at the shrine, Tails and others was still waiting for Sonic, Blaze and Shadow to return. Tails was walking back and forth and spoke. "where are they? The wormholes won't stay open for long!". just then the others return with the chaos emeralds. "where's Sonic, Blaze and Shadow?" said Maiev. Suddenly Blaze and Shadow return from the wormhole with the missing emeralds. Blaze look around and didn't see Sonic and turn to the last wormhole open. Blaze was about to jump in but Shadow stop her. "don't worry Blaze. Sonic can handle him self". "…but?". Blaze turn around from Shadow and watch the wormhole slowly getting smaller.

"what happen to this world?" said Sonic as he saw a endless barren wasteland. Suddenly Blade appear in front of him. "why don't you ask him?". Sonic turn and saw a light dark hedgehog in a black aura holding the last emerald and smiling at them.

End of chapter 12


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 A Fallen Hero

"who is this guy?" said Sonic as he stare at the black hedgehog with a black aura. The black hedgehog put throw the last emerald to Blade and face Sonic again. "…DIE!". In a blink of a eye, the hedgehog was in front Sonic and kick him. Sonic went flying but was able to recover by turning into a ball. "you can't win". Sonic look up and saw Blade. "hey bud after I kick this guy butt, I'm going to kick yours!". Blade just laugh. Sonic face the hedgehog and dash toward him and use his spin attack but the hedgehog block it and use his homing attack on Sonic. Sonic hit the ground and use his spin dash and hit the hedgehog but as Sonic jump back, he saw the hedgehog unhurt from the attack. "what?". again the hedgehog was in front Sonic but this time he grab Sonic neck and was choking him. "like I said before Sonic, you can't win! Just give up and let yourself end your suffering" said Blade as he landed near them. "myself?" thought Sonic. Sonic rose hand and fired his Sonic wind at the hedgehog but his attack did nothing to him. Sonic took out the yellow chaos emerald and use chaos control and teleported far away from Blade and the black hedgehog. "…was that…really me?" said Sonic as he struggle a little to breath. Sonic look around the wasteland and saw a half burn newspaper. Sonic pick up the paper and could see a picture of the black hedgehog and above the picture was bold letter that read: Sonic Fallen Hero. "…this can't be…". "believe it!". Sonic look up and saw Blade. "in this dimension, the darkness took over you and lost who you was and became that dark version of yourself. Evenly you will become that thing soon Sonic. I can sense it within you. So much anger". "I will never become like that!" yelled Sonic as he use his homing attack on Blade chest. Blade counter with his quills but Sonic was too fast as he dodge each quill. "your too slow!". just then the Dark Sonic appear and blasted Sonic with his Sonic wind. Sonic crash through a rock and was slash by Blade quills as they was waiting for him there. Sonic use his time stop and ran for it but was shock to see them following him while time was still frozen. Suddenly Blade sent his quill underground and pop up in Sonic path and started to cut him as he ran pass them. Dark Sonic use his spin dash and hit Sonic in the back and drag him on the ground in till he came to a stop. Blade landed in front and knee down to him. "give me the emerald!". "…I'll never give it to you!…over my dead body!". Blade stood up and one quill move to Sonic face. "then so be it!". the quill rush into Sonic face but something happen. Everything froze and the yellow and purple emerald floated near Sonic. Soon Sonic could hear a voice. "…will you give up now? Will you let your friends die from the dark one?". "what? No!". "then get up and fight Sonic!" said a other voice. The two emeralds landed in Sonics hands and time restarted. Blade stop his attack as he notice the purple emerald in Sonic hand. "how did you?". suddenly Sonic disappear in a yellow flash and reappear be hide Blade and blasted him with Chaos wind from both emeralds. Dark Sonic teleported in front of Sonic and fired a black beam but Sonic was able to push it back with his Chaos wind. Both of them broke the attack and use their speed boost and slam into each other over and over again. As Sonic pulled back, a quill slash his chest and then he was blasted away by Dark Sonic. Sonic landed and realize he was not too far from the wormhole and speed boost for it. Blade and Dark Sonic chase after him and attack. Sonic dodge quills and energy beams. Sonic turn around but still moving forward, fired his Chaos wind. Blade and Dark Sonic dodge chaos wind. Sonic turn his head and saw that the wormhole was getting smaller. "…better kick it in high gear!". suddenly the chaos emeralds started to glow and Sonic speed boost became chaos boost as yellow and purple color cover Sonic. "what! His speed!" said Blade as he tired to go faster. Sonic reach the wormhole and stop and turn around. "…I better not get my other self into my world and Blade…". Dark Sonic use his spin dash and slam into Sonic. Sonic grab his evil self and teleported him to the other side of the world. Blade reach Sonic but was blasted away by Chaos wind. Sonic turn and jump into the wormhole. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY ONLY CHANCE TO REMEMBER WHO I AM!" yelled Blade as he enter the wormhole before it disappear. Dark Sonic reappear and stood there. Soon dark energy blasted out of him and the whole world was destroy.

End of Chapter 13


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 Chaos emeralds and Sol emeralds vs. Soul Emeralds

"that's it! I can't wait any longer! I'm going in!" said Blaze as she ran up to the wormhole. "…but Blaze, what if you get stuck with Sonic in that dimension?" said Zell. "but nothing!". Blaze was about to jump into the wormhole in till Sonic came shooting out of it and landed on her. "…what a ride…huh?". Sonic notice he was on top of Blaze. "…hey Blaze…" said Sonic as he blush. "…hi Sonic…" said Blaze as she blush too. Then both of them look up as they heard some coughing from their friends. Sonic and Blaze quickly got up and look away from each other as Tails walk up to Sonic. "did you get the last emerald Sonic?". Sonic smile and took out the purple emerald. "yup!". just then Blade exited the wormhole right before it disappear and hover above Sonic and friends. "give me the emerald!". Sonic move his finger back and forth and spoke. "sorry but no. Besides Blade, your out number! Your friends are dead! Give up! Its all over!". Blade look down and started to laugh like a mad man. "…over? No! its not over by a long shot!". suddenly Blades teammates emeralds appear around him. "…behold the power of the soul emeralds!". the emeralds started to spin and enter Blade chest and in a flash, Blade fur became light white. He was now Soul Blade. As white energy shoot out of Blade, everyone to fell to their feet by the forces of Blades power. "…I will destroy this world and get the emeralds from the ruins!" said Blade as he flew into the sky and slowly form a huge ball of energy. "Sonic!" said everyone. Sonic turn to everyone and saw them holding each emerald. "Right! Shadow! Blaze!". Shadow walk over to Sonic and both of them rose their hands and all seven emeralds spin around them and transform into their super forms. Blaze rose her hand and all seven sol emeralds spin around her and transform into her burning form. All three took off as the other watch.

Within the sky, Blade could see three bright lights heading his way. "what? Can it be?". suddenly Blade notice it was Sonic, Shadow and Blaze. "…so they can unlock the power of the emeralds…lets see them handle this!". Soul Blade unleash the huge energy ball. "Sonic!" yelled Blaze. "I know! There's no way that's getting through! Shadow!". "I understand Sonic!". Sonic and Shadow rose their hands and a yellow ball of light appear and grew bigger. "CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled both of them as the yellow ball fuse with the energy ball. "what!" yelled Blade. In a huge flash of yellow light, Blade energy ball disappear. Shadow unleash his chaos spear and Blade took the hit but his wounds quickly heal. "Sonic!". "yeah Shadow! I saw it! We need to aim for his chest!". Blade dodge Shadows chaos spear and counter with Shocks shock wave. Sonic and Blaze was able to dodge it but Shadow couldn't in time and took the hit. Sonic use his Chaos wind and cut off Blades right arm, while Blaze fired a fireball to his chest. Blade arm grew back and sent all his quills at them. Sonic use his deflector move to block all the quills. Blaze was able to dodge some but one got her in the shoulder and drag her over to Sonic. Sonic stop using his deflector move and grab on to Blaze and use his sonic wind to cut the quill off. The tip of the quill that was in Blaze shoulder disappear. "thanks Sonic". "no problem Blaze" said Sonic as he gave her the thumbs up. Just then a sea of sand cover them and form into a prison sphere and spears of sand appear outside and rush into the prison. "got ya!" though Blade. Suddenly a spear of chaos energy came shooting out of the prison and stab Blade in the chest. Soon Blade could see Sonic and Blaze unharmed as Shadow was with them with his barrier. Blade pulled out the spear and sent it back at Shadow. Sonic jump in front of Shadow and use his deflector move and sent back the spear at Blade. Blade use his quills to catch the spear and destroy it. Blaze use her burning boost and slam into Blade. Blade soon saw Blaze pressing her hand on his chest. "Take this! Fire Burst!". A small explosion came out of Blaze hand and Blade was cover with burns. Soon Blade burns slowly heal and counter with Burns lava lance. Blaze grab the lance but was drag away. Sonic and Shadow came flying at Blade and form into a large spin dash. Blade was able to dodge it and summon Lock hammer and did the Hammer spin dash. Both spin dash hit each other and was pushing each other back. Blade hammer spin dash won in the end and Sonic and Shadow was forces out of their tag-team move. Blade stop and rose the hammer into the air and started to spin it and toss it at them, then he went into his Razor spin dash and followed the hammer. Sonic and Shadow dodge the hammer dash but took blades spin dash. As Blade pass them, the hammer return and hit them. Soon Blade and the hammer met and slam into Sonic and Shadow who were in the middle and fell. Suddenly Lock hammer was destroy by a fireball and as Blade turn around, the lava spear stab him in the chest. Blade could see Blasé heading her way to him. Blade fired lasers beams at her but they all pass her. Blaze stop and turn around to see the laser turning back toward her. Blaze flew around and dodge each laser but they kept following her. As that was happening, Sonic return and use his humming top on Blade while Shadow use his chaos blast as Sonic got out of the way. Blade wounds started to heal much slower as he shoot out Crush dark green shock waves at Shadow. Shadow was blasted by the move but unaware to Blade, Blaze flew over to him and stop. "Sonic now!" Sonic use chaos control and teleport Blaze away as the laser was about to hit her but now hit Blade. Blade recover and flew way high in the sky and summon millions of lasers arrows and it all surrounded Sonic, Blaze and Shadow. "lets see you dodge this! Heaven's Wrath!". soon all the laser arrows came shooting at them. Sonic use his deflector while Shadow use chaos spear to block the arrows while Blaze use her firewall. "it doesn't matter how many you block! This attack is endless!" laugh Blade as he watch them. "…Sonic! We can't keep this up for long!" said Shadow as his spear was starting to disappear. "…I know! Our ring energy is starting to get low! I can't even use chaos control! What about you Shadow?". "…sorry but I'm the same as you Sonic!". "…I still have some ring energy left but I don't know how to use chaos control…" said Blaze as she turn to them. "…wait I got it! Blaze lets switch forms!". "…I see but how? We'll fall or get blasted". "…don't worry you two! I'll block it with a chaos barrier but you must do it fast! The barrier won't last long!". Sonic and Blaze face each other while Shadow put up the barrier. "Blaze…" said Sonic as he got closer to her. "Sonic…" said Blaze as she got even closer to Sonic. Soon both of them kiss and a bright cover them. Soon the barrier was destroy and a huge explosion was made. Blade summon away his attack and smile. "its over!". just then, Blade sense great energy be hide him and saw them still alive but saw that Sonic and Blaze was different. Sonic was now Burning Sonic while Blaze fur was a golden yellow and her eyes was dark red. Blaze was now Super Blaze. "…Sonic…". Sonic and Blaze turn to Shadow and saw him breathing hard. "…sorry guys…but I'm done…". "I understand Shadow. Get back to the others before you disappear. Remember what happen last time!". Shadow flew back to Angel island while Sonic and Blaze turn to face Blade. Soon Sonic and Blaze use their spin dash in place and green and blue orbs surrounded them. "READY!" yelled both of them. Blade cover his body with Shocks Air buster boost and Aim Energy boost to form Energy Buster boost. "READY!" yelled Blade. "GO!" they all yelled. Both attacks met and a very huge flash was made and could be seen from mars.

End of chapter 14


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 Outer Heaven

Shock waves could be seen clashing around the sky. As time slow down, we could see Blade clashing into Sonic and Blaze with their light dash moves. Then they clash again and their light dash wear off and time return to normal. "…I won't lose! Lose to you two!" said Blade as he push them back a little. "…same here!" said Sonic. Soon they broke the attack and flew even higher into the sky. Blade rose his hands and Gaia's sand dragons came shooting out of his hands and tired to eat them. Sonic use Blazes Fire Burst and destroy one of the dragons. Blaze was eating up but came spinning out of the dragons head and blasted it with chaos blast. Blade lower his hands and kept flying up. Sonic and Blaze chase after him and soon all three stop as they was hovering in space. Blade use his razor spin dash and shot at them. Blaze use the deflector move and Blade went bouncing off but return and hit Sonic. Blade drag Sonic into a meteor and tired to stab him in the head with a quill but Sonic was able to dodge it and blasted him with a fireball. Blade went spinning away from Sonic but recover in time to Block Blaze chaos blast. Blade went flying into a other meteor. Sonic and Blaze clash into Blade with their spin dash and the meteor scatter. Sonic and Blaze look around the destroy meteor and didn't see Blade anywhere. "Be on your guard Blaze! He could be anywhere!". "I understand Sonic!". As they slowly hover through the ruins of the meteor, Blade quills came shooting out of the small broken up meteors and slash up Sonic and Blaze. Blaze was able to put up a barrier around them. "Sonic are you okay?" said Blaze as she turn to him. "…yeah". Just then Blades quills disappear. Blaze was about to drop her barrier till after image of Blade grab the barrier and blew up. The forces of the shock wave scatter the barrier. Sonic and Blaze fell to the earth. As they fell, their forms return to normal. Sonic open his eyes and could barely see Blaze as she fell in front of him. "…Blaze" said Sonic as he tired to reach for her. He was about to grab her in till Blade stop him by grabbing his leg. "Before I kill you, I want you to see the one you love die!". Sonic tired to get free but he was too badly hurt. "how does it feel? Seeing how helpless you are to save her!". "…No!" thought Sonic. Soon Sonic thought back when Sara saved her while he was helpless to save her. "…NO! I WON'T FAIL HER AGAIN!" scream Sonic as the chaos emeralds appear around him and in a flash, he was Super Sonic again and blasted at Blade and took off to save Blaze. As Sonic flew faster to Blaze, he could hear voices. "…you can't save her…". "…turn back Sonic…". "…you'll almost out of ring energy!…". "Sonic!". "Sonic!". "Sonic!". "Sonic!". "Sonic!". "Sonic!". Sonic tone out the voices and soon heard a dark voice. "…use me…use me and you'll save her!". Sonic close his eyes and soon found himself in a city. "where am I?" said Sonic as he notice he was walking on the side of a skyscraper. "…you finally heard my voice…". Sonic turn around and saw a black chaos emerald. "A emerald?" said Sonic as he walk up to it. "…set me free and we can save her!". Sonic step forward and was about to touch it. "…for Blaze!". Sonic grab the emerald and dark energy cover him. Back in the real world, Sonics yellow fur became slightly black. Sonic was able to grab Blaze and flew back to the island. He landed on the edge and set her down. "…Blaze…I'll be back…". Sonic kiss his love on the forehead and took off. "…Sonic?" said Blaze as she woke up.

Blade could see a dark light heading his and realize it was Sonic in his semi-Dark form . "…I told him, he was going to become that thing…" said Blade as he smile. Sonic stop in front of Blade and rose his hand and blasted him with Dark Sonic Wind. Blade was able to block it with his quills and was about to counter but Sonic appear in front him again and punch him. Half of Blade face was torn off from the powerful forces of the punch. Blade face started to heal but Sonic reappear in front of him once again and blasted him with dark chaos blast. As the smoke clear, Blades right arm and legs was blown off. Blade sent his quills to hold off Sonic as his body started to heal. The quills fuse together to form into a huge quill which was aiming at Sonics head. Sonic smile and grab with one hand. "what!" said Blade as his body fully heal. Just then the quill started to burn away from Sonic light black aura. Blade form his arm into Gaia blade arm and cut off his quills before it could reach his head. Suddenly Sonic appear and started to beat the living crap out of Blade. Sonic then grab Blade by his neck and started to laugh as a insane person. Just then Sonic let go of Blade and grab his head. "…No! you fool! Without me, you can't win!". at that moment Sonics fur return to the golden yellow. "…I will win!…sorry about that! Lets end this Blade!" said Sonic as charge at Blade. Blade and Sonic use their boost moves and clash into each other over and over again. Then Blade fired a beam at Sonic. Sonic use his deflector and block the move but Blade appear within the beam and grab him. Blade rose his hand and a ball of energy form. "DIE!". Sonic rose his hand and both of them fired their attacks. As the smoke clear, Blade could see Sonic right shoulder badly damage. "…I miss?". suddenly Blade look down at his chest and saw what looks like chaos spear but different. "…how you like…my chaos lance?" said Sonic as he took out the lance from Blade chest. Soon both of them fell back to the island. Sonic and Blade lost their super forms. "…is this…the end?" thought Sonic as he saw the island getting closer. "…Sonic!". "huh? Is someone calling me?". Sonic look across from him and saw something red heading his way. "…is that?". Suddenly Sonic realize it was the Tornado and driving it was Blaze. "Blaze!". "Sonic! Grab my hand!" said Blaze as she rose her arm. Sonic grab her hand and landed in the back seat. They watch as Blade crash near the master emerald while the others ran up to the shrine. Blaze landed the plane and help Sonic over to the top of the shrine. Everyone saw Blade slowly disappearing as he got up. "…I can't die…no…huh?". Blade touch the master emerald and sense something within it. "…can it be?". suddenly Blade started to laugh. "hey mate! What's so funny?" said Marine. Blade summon the six soul emeralds and spoke. "…watch as this world and the others be destroy!…" said Blade as he disappear. Blade's dark blue soul emerald and the rest started to spin around the master emerald and soon thunder clouds appear above and the island started to shake. "what's going on Knuckles?" said Sonic as he hold on to Blaze. "…I have no idea…huh?". just then a small red ball of light appear from the master emerald and in a white flash, a female echidna appear. "you must stop those emeralds! The seal that the warrior of light had made to banish the dark one is breaking!". "Tikal? Is that really you?" said Shade as she hold on to Knuckles. "…Shade?" said Tikal as she turn to her. "Tikal! What's going on? What seal?" said Sonic. "hmm yes. Well a long time ago a city fell from the heavens as five color lights scatter from the city. A month later he came!". "who came?" said everyone. Just then Shade spoke in fear after thinking for awhile. "…No! you don't mean him!". "…yes, him…Nazo". "…who's this Nazo?" said Maiev. "Nazo is the bringer of the darkness. He was after the five emeralds from the sky people. After he found them, he search for the chaos emeralds. Our world was almost destroy in till our prays was answer by him. The warrior of light" said Shade. "after the great battle, the hero banish the Nazo into the master emerald and created Chaos Zero to protect the master emerald and chaos emeralds from Nazo followers who was still out their in Outer Heaven. After the hero disappear from our world, he scatter the Sky Babylon emeralds into the heavens". "wait! Did you say Babylon! that's one of the names of the sky people floating city in the north sea!" said Blaze. "please I beg of you! Stop those emeralds from breaking the seal!" said Tikal as she knee to them. Sonic let go of Blaze and turn to the others. "right! Lets go guys!". everyone ran up the steps of the shrine and was about stop the soul emeralds but a dark wave came out of the master emerald and sent everyone back down to the bottom of the shrine. Suddenly symbols appear on the master emerald and scatter apart. Soon a hand came out of the emerald and a bright flash appear. As everybody could see again, they could see a shiny white hedgehog standing on top of the emerald. "…I'm FREE!". Tikal fell to her feet and spoke in sadness. "…oh father…if only you listen to me and didn't attack the shrine…none of this will be happening now…"

End of chapter 15


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 The Darkness Returns

Nazo look around the place and spoke. "this is different from before…damn Light for sealing me in there…huh?". Nazo notice Sonic and the others. "I sense the emeralds you have…thank you for bringing them to me" said Nazo as he walk down the steps of the shrine. "Now give them to me!". "sorry bud but we know why you want them. Your dreams of becoming a god won't happen! We kick your followers butts and we're going to do the same to you!" said Sonic. Nazo turn around and saw the soul emeralds hovering above the shrine. "…I see". Nazo rose his hand and the soul emeralds enter his body and disappear. "I'll ask one more time! Give me the emeralds!". "No! Way!" said Sonic. Soon everyone charge at Nazo. Nazo smile and rose his hand and everybody was frozen in mid-air. "I'm going to love to hear your screams. Take this! Gravity Core!". soon everyone started to scream in pain as their bodies started to get crush by the gravity. Nazo laugh as he saw them in pain but just then the gravity return to normal. "what? What happen?" said Nazo as he tired to control the gravity. "sorry but my biggest rival won't die here!". everyone look above and saw three birds on a hover boards. "…No way! Jet!" said Sonic as he got up from the ground. Jet and his teammates landed next to Sonic and his friends. "long time no see, Sonic! Don't get to thinking we're here to save your butts. Wave!". Wave took out and open a extreme gear briefcase to reveal the gravity stones and in the center of the stones was the emeralds glowing. "some reason the stones was glowing when we was passing near this floating island and…". "we came here to check the island for treasure till we saw you guys! Right Jet!". Jet smack Storm in the head and sigh. "…they must be the descent of the Babylon clan" said Nazo as he stare at them. "hey Sonic. Who's the hedgehog?" said Jet as he turn to Nazo. "it's a long story! The short story is, he's the bad guy!". suddenly everyone step back as Nazo rose his hands. Soon a black energy ball appear. Nazo was about to do something with it in till a throwing star hit Nazo in the back. Nazo turn and saw three figures in front of the master emerald. "see Vector! I told you I sense something evil on Angel island!" said Espio. "okay, okay! You was right Espio! Now shut up about it!". "No way! Guys?" said Knuckles. "look like your outnumber Mate! Give up and my crew will go easy on you!" said Marine as she step forward. Nazo just laugh and spoke. "then bring it!". everyone rush at Nazo. Nazo smile and walk pass by everyone very quickly. Amy, Cream, Marine, Charmy and Tikal saw everyone fall to the ground and cover in cuts. Nazo rose his hands again and the black energy ball form into many wormholes and soon everything started to stuck up into the wormholes. "look likes all of you are going to be a problem when I continue my quest of finding all the emeralds in every dimension". suddenly Nazo disappear into the very top wormhole. Soon the wormholes started to increase its forces and everyone grab on something and tried to hold on but it was too strong. The first one to be stuck away was Marine. Zell let go and tired to save her but was stuck in the wormhole as well and it close as they disappear together. Then the next group to go was Knuckles, storm and Maiev. Next was Cream, Vector and Charmy. Shadow, Rouge and Jet was next and the next group to be stuck into a other wormhole was Mia, Amy, Wave and Espio. Then Tails and Tikal was gone. Shade was gone next and the only ones left was Sonic and Blaze. Sonic hold on to Blaze with all his might and spoke. "don't let go! No matter what!". just then Sonic and Tails plane came at them and hit them which forces them to let go. "Blaze!" yelled Sonic as he enter the wormhole where Tails and Tikal went. "Sonic!" yelled Blaze as she enter the wormhole that Shade enter. All the wormholes disappear and only the master emerald was left as it glow bright green. Meanwhile underground, the stone painting that crack during the flight with Crush finally broke and reveal a hidden painting. A painting of a blue hedgehog hovering above millions of warriors in different color armor. Soon a beam of light hit the blue hedgehog.

End of Chapter 16


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

**Sonic could only scream as he was about crash to the ground but lucky for him Tails was able to catch and slowly bring him down next to Tikal. "…thanks bud! You save my life!" said Sonic as he sat on the ground. "no problem Sonic but we have a bigger problem". "yeah I know. How are we going to find the others? Sure we can use chaos control but…". "…but we'll just be hopping around in random dimensions. Not only that but we need to stop Nazo" said Tails as he finish Sonic sentence. Tikal walk over and spoke. "we should rest for tonight and then move out in the morning". "right!" said Sonic as he lay on the dirt ground while the others sat down and started a fire as the sun disappear over a hill. Two hours later, Sonic woke up and saw Tails sleeping but didn't see Tikal anywhere. Sonic started to search for her and found her near a cliff. "hey Tikal are you okay?". Sonic dash over and saw a huge city(something like from Final Fantasy 7 city you start in) in ruins and huge craters around and in the city. "what happen here?". "looks like a huge battle took place here but many years ago" said Tikal. Suddenly Sonic and Tikal heard Tails screaming. Sonic took off while Tikal followed but almost fell. "…just as I fear…" said Tikal as ran be hide Sonic. Sonic and Tikal arrived at the camp ground and didn't saw Tails. "Tails! Where are you!" yelled Sonic. Suddenly group of soldiers in black armor appear and pointed their guns at them. Sonic saw Tails hurt and tie up be hide the soldiers. "you mess with the wrong hedgehog!". Sonic took out the one of the seven chaos emeralds and use chaos control. Sonic teleported around the soldiers and attack them. The other soldiers was about to attack in till a voice told them to stand down. Sonic and Tikal saw a grey armor soldier walking up to them. "what? you want some too?" said Sonic as he teleported. Sonic was be hide the soldier and was about to kick him in till he disappear. "what?" said Sonic as he fell to the ground. Just then the soldier reappear be hide Sonic and tase him by a taser. Sonic fell to the ground and was knock out. As Sonic landed on the ground, the chaos emeralds drop near him. "…looks like we found some energy emeralds" said the soldier as he watch his men pick Sonic and the emeralds up. Tikal didn't fought back and was place inside a dropship along with Sonic and Tails within a cage cell and took off to the ruin city.**

…**To be continued in Sonic Dimension 2 Wrath of Nazo **


	19. Chapter 19

Extra

Characters Bio

Name: Sonic the Hedgehog

Age: 15

Race: hedgehog

Eyes color: green

Fur color: blue

Fear: water

Type: speed

Skill: Super Speed

Birthplace: Christmas island

Bio: foot loose and fancy free, his only gripe is with evildoers. He's sometimes quick to anger and arrogant, but will always lend a helping hand when somebody's in trouble. Sonic is also the world's fastest hedgehog. He can reach the speed of sound. Despite his easygoing nature, he tackles challenges with a fearful resolve-when the going gets tough, Sonic gets tougher.

Moves: Sonic Wind, Chaos Wind, Chaos Control, Triangle jump, Spin Dash, Tornado Spin, Homing Attack, Humming Top, Speed Boost, Somersault, Fire Somersault, Light Dash, Bounce jump, Magic Hands and Time Stop.

Super/Dark/Burning forms moves: Chaos Blast, Chaos Lance, Dark Chaos Lance, Deflector, Fireball, Fire Burst, Spark Dash, Dark Chaos Blast, Super Dash and Dark Sonic Wind

Name: Blaze the Cat

Age:14

Race: cat

Eyes color: yellow

Fur color: Purple

Fear: heights

Type: Speed

Skill: Power over fire and guardian

Birthplace: Kingdom of Solar

Bio: Blaze is the guardian of the Sol emeralds and ruler of Solar. Blaze is normally calm and level headed, but may be concealing her real feelings. Devoted to her position, she sometimes gets bogged down by her own strict discipline, which may explain why she seems a little withdrawn. Blaze has the ability to outdo her opponents by manipulating flames.

Moves: Fire Boost, Burst Hover, Axel Jump, Spark Dash, Spin Dash, Light Dash, Fire Homing attack, Burst Step, Fire Somersault and Pillar of Flames.

Burning/Super form moves: Super Dash, Deflector, Fire Burst, Chaos Blast

Name: Shadow the Hedgehog

Age:?(50 maybe)

Race: hedgehog

Eyes color: Red

Fur color: Black with Red strips on his quills

Fear: none

Type: Speed

Skill: Super Speed and Time Control

Birthplace: Space Colony ARK

Bio: Shadow is the ultimate life form created by professor Gerald Robotnik. Shadow has the ability to use his special power, Chaos Control to freeze time or slow down time. Shadow is able to harmless the power of the Chaos Emerald to warp time and space. Shadow is the dark incarnation of Sonic, matching him in both speed and abilities.

Moves: Homing Attack, Somersault, Fire Somersault, Spin Dash, Light Speed, Tornado Spin, Triangle Jump, Chaos Blast, Hover Step, Chaos Control, Chaos Spear and Speed Boost

Super form moves: Super Dash, Chaos Lance and Chaos Barrier

Name: Rouge the Bat

Age: 17

Race: bat

Eyes color: light blue

Fur color: white

Fear: someone taking her jewels

Type: power

Skill: fighter, Spy and treasure hunter

Birthplace: ?

Bio: As a hunter who devotes her life to the pursuit of jewels. Rouge is determined to make herself rich. She is passionate about her work, and once she's set her sights on a new treasure, she stop at nothing until she gets it. Rouge is a part-time government spy and part-time agent for G.U.N. Rouge is also fearless, bewitching, and overflowing with feminine charm and it may seems she careless but she actually calculating and manipulative.

Moves: Glide, Drill Drive, thunder shoot, hip drop, black wave, screw kick and charm ray.

Name: Knuckles the Echidna

Age: 16

Race: echidna

Eyes color: purple

Fur color: red

Fear: ghost

Type: power

Skill: fighter, guardian and treasure hunter

Birthplace: Angel Island

Bio: Sonic may be a drifter, but knuckles home is firmly fixed in the mountains. Wild, tough, stubborn and inflexibl, knuckles use to see Sonic as a rival. Knuckles also doesn't get trick anymore.

Moves: glide, hammer drop, spin dash, volcanic attack, thunder arrow, power flash, uppercut, spinning uppercut and drill claw

Name: Cream the rabbit

Age: 6

Race: rabbit

Eyes color: green

Fur color: orange

Fear: none

Type: flight

Skill: none

Birthplace: ?

Bio: a cute little rabbit that takes her tin chao cheese with her wherever she goes and at just six years old, is even younger than Tails. She naïve and simple minded at times.

Moves: thunder shoot and spin dash

Name: Amy Rose

Age: 12

Race: hedgehog

Eyes color: green

Fur color: pink

Fear: someone stealing Sonic from her

Type: speed

Skill: none

Birthplace: ?

Bio: an energetic girl in love with Sonic and follows him wherever he goes.

Moves: storming heart, Amy flash, Hammer jump and Hammer whirl

Name: Shade the echidna

Age: 14

Race: echidna

Eyes color:

Fur color: light tan

Fear: none

Type: power

Skill: fighter

Birthplace: near the Tikal home

Bio: Shade is a ex-soldier of IX order. When her armor is on, she is mistaken for a guy and mistaken for a goat. Shade is very skill in CQC and melee weapons.

Name: Marine the Raccoon

Age:6

Race: raccoon

Eyes color: orange

Fur color: orange, brown

Fear: ghost

Type: unknown

Skill: a unknown energy power, mechanic

Birthplace: Southern island

Bio: Marine is an adventurous little rascal from Southern island. She loves to talk, but never listens. She is stubborn at times, and a natural when it comes to creating a scene.

Moves:?

Name: Miles "Tails" Prower

Age:8

Race: fox

Eyes color: yellow

Fur color: light yellow, white

Fear: thunder

Type: flying

Skill: mechanic, flying

Birthplace: South island

Bio: A friendly fox who is like a kid brother to Sonic. Tails is an expert when it comes to machinery. He sometimes support Sonic on his adventure on stopping Eggman.

Moves: Spin dash, thunder shoot, tail sweep and dummy ring bombs

Name: Zell the Hedgehog

Age:17

Race: hedgehog

Eyes color: black

Fur color: green

Fear: none

Type: power, stealth

Skill: ninja weapons

Birthplace: Ashenvale town

Rank: second class private

Bio: Zell keeps a lot to himself and first glance look like a loner but is very friendly. Zell is also somewhat a mechanic. Zell had a hard life growing up but he never speaks about it.

Moves: spin dash, homing attack, paper bombs, throwing stars, spells and ninja moves

Name: Mia the wolf

Age: 16

Race: wolves

Eyes color: brown

Fur color: light blue

Fear: bugs

Type: power

Skill: swordsmanship

Birthplace: Within the Full Moon tribe

Rank: Private

Bio: Mia is a new rookie knight and is under Misty command. She was banish from her tribe when she join the knights order since they have a deep hatred for them. Mia also acts before she thinks which brings trouble for her commanding officer Misty and her sister.

Move: jump slash, spin slash, spells, howl blast, blood claws and spin dash

Name: Maiev the Wolf

Age: 26

Race: wolves

Eyes color: brown

Fur color: light red

Fear: none

Type: healer, power

Skill: healing powers

Birthplace: within the Full Moon tribe

Bio: Maiev is Mia older sister and one of the best healers in the Full Moon tribe. It may not look like it but Maiev can hold her own in a fight. her and Seeker are the only ones who doesn't hate Mia for joining the knights.

Moves: spells, howl blast, blood claw, homing attack and somersault

Name: Tikal the echidna

Age: 14

Race: echidna

Eyes color: dark blue

Fur color: orange

Fear: none

Type: power

Skill: fighter, healer and treasure hunter

Birthplace: Angel island

Bio: Tikal has mystical powers, who comes from the same ancient tribe as knuckles. Tikal is also a great healer. She down to earth and very kind. Tikal is a treasure hunter but she's isn't good at it since she can't sense them a far but she can quickly sense them if they're very close.

Moves: wrath of Gaia, heavens justice, captive light, glide, drill claw and spin dash

Name: Nazo the hedgehog

Age:?

Race: hedgehog

Eyes color: white

Fur color: shiny white

Fear: none

Type: speed and power

Skill: can control gravity

Birthplace:?

Bio: little is known about Nazo. His goal is become god across the dimensions.

Moves: Soul Blast, gravity core, spin dash, homing attack, light dash, Soul cut, death wave, gravity blast, and black hole.


End file.
